A Heartfelt Endevor
by M-fuzzTheGuardian
Summary: Rima and Yaya are guardians, creatures that are part angel, part human and part lengendaray beast they have hidden monster charas  and keeping this secret isn't easy.  Kukya and Rimahiko might have some other pairings
1. I am a Guardian

_Me: yo peeps this is my first story so yeah it's a Rimahiko and Kukya. Megan, Christina one of you do the disclaimer._

_Christina: no Megan you do it_

_Me: no way!_

_Megan h.: Christina I am reading a book so you do it_

_Christina: fine! M-fuzz/Megan/Ting-wing/pudding tater the magical breakfast bunny do not own shugo chara but she does own the idea of Guardians _

_Me and Megan h: thank you Christina :P_

_Christina: -.-_

**Rima's POV**

I am a Guardian, a powerful mythical creature that few people know about. My name is Rima I am a soldier in the guardian army which can also be referred to as the Intervention Society. My codename is Comet and my partner is Yaya also known as Meteor. We are cousins and she is 10 and I am 11, we go to Seiyo Elementary. We are members of a student council that is also called the Guardians weird right? Anyway in our council we do more than help the school we fight a group called Easter and cleanse X-eggs. We all have guardian charas and yep there is that word again well anyway we all have charas. Me and Yaya secretly have two because of the fact that we are Guardians we also have monster charas. Monster charas are like dragons and other mythical creatures my chara's name is Harmony and she is a golden dragon with bronze eyes that represents dusk. Yaya's chara is Rylais (RYE-LIES) she is a blue dragon with sky blue eyes and she represents dawn. Now as Guardians we fight an evil force known as the Darkias Alliance which is ruled by the cloud of darkness, we have to protect the balance between good and evil. So between friends, school, family and fighting Easter we still have to destroy demon nest and fight super powerful villains and monsters. Our leaders are in another dimension cause not only are me mythical we are interdimensional warriors as well. So yeah every once and a while another Guardian come and visit and now that my explanation is over lets the story begin.

**Rima's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMASH! I smiled to myself at the shattered alarm clock smoked slightly but frowned at the fact that I had to get ready for school and noticing Harmony and Kusukusu absence I rush though getting ready to go find them I went downstairs to find the clown and little golden dragon talking to each other in low voices.

"What's up you two?" I asked

"Well you might want to check your phone" giggled Kusukusu

I walked over and picked up my phone and it said 'hey Rima Starlight wants us to take care of a demon nest after school there is no meeting you up for it?" ~Yaya

I raised my eyebrow at the one from Amu "hey Rima I need help with that homework we were assigned in history learning about myths and stuff is soooooooo hard! That new one about the creation of Dawn and Dusk is wicked hard why a dragon of dusk would be called Harmony and the other one realies is so hard to spell! Since your good in this could you help me please (Insert sparkly attack here)" ~Amu

"I find it offense in that" said Harmony who was reading over my shoulder

I'll punish Amu later for Harmony and Rylais because Rylais is serious about spelling errors. I glanced down at my phone and sent Amu a text saying I'll help her around 5 o'clock and I said yes to Yaya's text of course I love fighting all out I can't do that when fighting against X-eggs.

**Yaya's POV**

"Yay! Rima is coming demon hunting with us! I Yelled

"Please quiet down screaming about this it's barbaric" said Rylais

"You say that about everything" responded Pepe who rolled her eyes

"Its true!" exclaimed Rylais

"Too bad it much more fun to be loud" I retorted and stuck her tongue out at the small dragon

"That's childish" Rylais pointed out

Once again the I stuck my tongue out at the dragon who shook her head and looked around the school grounds sadly.

"Well I guess it's time for me to cloak again" sighed the dragon

"Yeah but we are hanging out with Rima, Kusukusu and Harmony this afternoon and we'll have fun then" I chirped

"Ok…" said Rylais who then vanished in a shower of blue sparks hidden from sight except for her sky blue eyes as they headed for Yaya's class.

**Rima's POV~**

"Ok Harmony time to cloak" I said to the small dragon

"Oh fine" huffed Harmony as she disappeared in a shower of gold sparks leaving only her bronze eyes visible.

"Ok let's go" I said walking into class ignoring the many cries of Lady Rima! With Harmony and Kusukusu's laughter in my ears I wait for Nikaidou to show up and start class.

"Good morning Rima" Amu says in her cool and spicy character in the background you hear Cool n' spicy!

"Same to you" I respond and I look around to see Nagihiko (cross dresser) and Tadase enter the classroom.

"Morning" says Nagihiko

"Yo!" says Rthym in his cheerful manner as he goes and talks to Kiseki and the other charas before they all leave to go to god knows where with Harmony trailing behind them quietly.

"Good morning "Tadase says to us

"Good morning class" Nikaidou says as he walks in and falls as usual his only response is laughter

"Well anyway" he continues with a lesson about math as I absentmindly doodle on my paper waiting for us to start discussing myths and you know **something interesting!**

"Ok open your book legends of the world read 45- 50 do this worksheet" he then says" you may work in groups of four" Me, Amu, Tadase and Nagihiko's desk practically move on their own to get into a circle.

I open the book and my jaw almost dropped as I read the title to myself **how to tell guardians apart from normal humans** oh great just fantastic (that was sarcasm) and look at the worksheet to it was a list of traits we had to circle to find differences but then again no one would probably notice most of these traits well at least I hope.

**Nagihiko's pov~**

Throughout the lesson Rima seemed nervous about something I'll ask her after class we are closer now but she still makes fun of me and I admit I think I starting to have a crush on her.

"Het Rima what's wrong" I asked her

"Me have a problem as if!" She said holding her head up turning away "I am busy and I have to help Yaya with something so see you tomorrow Nagi!" she said then running off with Kusukusu in pursuit. Wait did she just call me Nagi thought while looking at the retreating figure.

**Rima's POV~**

So now after my little scene with Nagihiko I charanari with Harmony into Comet Chaser (Bronze dragoon armor with a golden lance) grew wings and flew up to met Yaya who was in Twilight Runner (Midnight blue chain armor and a pair of crystal cleavers chained together)

"Let's go" We said at the same time and flew off towards where the demon nest was located.

_Me: Done!_

_Megan h: done! Finished reading the diary of Anne Frank_

_Christina: done! I just watched the lion king two for the sixth time!_

_Me: I haven't even seen it once!_

_Christina: how could you!_

_Me: remember? I grew up with Godzilla and Poke'mon I haven't seen many Disney movies -.-_

_Megan h.: That explains a lot -.-_

_Me: anyway aside for my foolish friends once again this is my first story so please review!_


	2. The cat did it

_Me: _

_Josh: what's wrong with her?_

_Megan h. and Christina: she is worried about how the story is turning out_

_Robert: lol_

_Brian: big brother I am five and a half and I know that's mean _

_Josh: yeah Rob be nicer to your sister :P_

_Me: aw I knew I could always count on my best friend _

_Megan .h and Christina: I thought I was your best friend!_

_Me: nope Josh is :P_

_Josh: score! In your faces! :D_

_Megan .h: *throws dictionary at josh*_

_Christina: Megan! That's something I'd come to expect of the other Megan but not you!_

_Me: hey! Well you do have a point and I did find it funny but Josh do the disclaimer!_

_Josh: M-fuzz doesn't own Shugo Chara if she did Rima and Nagihiko would kiss like every episode!_

**Rima's pov~**

As me and Yaya slowly crept towards the demon's nest I observed the size of it. The wasp nest-like structure wasn't very large so that meant somewhere around fifth teen demons would be inside. Good that meant I wouldn't be late for helping Amu. I could picture their slightly lizard-like faces with leathery skin, ivory talons and spines along the length of their back as I thought this I tightened my grip on my bronze and gold lance.

"You ready?" asked Harmony's voice from inside me

"Of course" I replied and turned to Yaya and said "small nest this should be quick"

"Yeah did I tell you Bridgette is coming?" She asked

"No but that's good cause she'll take us to places that our families don't bother to take us too" I said Bridgette is our Guardian overseer she is a surfer, has long blond hair and because our families don't give two shit about us I think of her as a really awesome mom. She is eighteen her partner is a girl name Courtney who is her cousin and has shoulder length brown hair. The two get along well but they are kind of polar opposites Bridgette is laid back, hates work and is kind of irresponsible while Courtney is strict, constantly works on random stuff and is overly responsible. The two are from another dimension so said we don't see them often. Plus they have school their own friends and boyfriends who are also guardians Geoff and Duncan.

"Time to strike" whispered Yaya snapping me out of my happy thoughts of having something that resembles a loving family even though Yaya is my cousin not many people know that we only found out recently.

"Fine" I said with a cocky smirk as we both lowered our masks (look like Harmony and Rylais faces) and fired two balls of aura energy at the nest and with an otherworldly scream demon rushed out hissing guardians…must kill…..

**Yaya's pov~**

I picked my target and threw one of my chained cleavers at it the demon howled in pain as it black sludge-like blood gushed from the wound, yanking on the chain and dragging it towards me I decapitated it with one swipe of my other cleaver and pulled the other cleaver out in time to parry away a demon's attempt to injure me sprinting toward a tree I hopped on a higher branch and watched as six demons rushed towards me _twilight shroud _ I said as I became invisible and hopped behind two demons in the back of the group that was now looking around frantically for what they deemed "prey". I slashed off their heads and feinted away for the groups wild lunge to where I was I moment ago easily stabbing the blade of the cleaver into the chest of another one.

"Crap" I muttered as they all came at me at once now sure of where I was the world seem to slow down as I yelled Guardian transformation wolf form! Feeling my body stretch and change was familiar as I choose the twelve foot tall version striking out at the nearest one as they all scattered I crushed it neck and pounced on another and sinking my teeth into it neck I happily thanked the fact that due to my lethal venom the toxic blood didn't affect me at all in fact it made me stronger and with that I slaughtered the remaining demons and turned how Rima was handing her group.

**Rima's pov~**

As me and Yaya spilt the group I noticed the eight demons-opps make that seven that one came too close for comfort. All of them were vaguely human in shape with jet-black leathery skin, large ivory teeth and claws, spines and a rather short needle like tail. These were Atma Demons a weaker species that didn't take much to kill. I twirled around the one that just lunged at me and stabbed my lance into its back and twisted and yanked it out and wanted a nearby across the face with the butt of my lance knocking it out cold.

"_Comet fragment!" _ I yelled shooting a sphere _of_ pale gold light towards the pack blinding them I then rushed forward and stabbed one in the chest did a somersault away from another demon and lifted my lance in time to kill the demon who just tried to pounce on me. The remaining two rushed towards me with a mindless rage and I simply curled into a ball yes the others were right it is a defense mechanism but only after I channel aura into my hair and make it as hard as diamond causing the demons to merely break their own honestly this species is so dumb it can't even detect a change in aura pressure. So I uncurled and swiped their ugly heads off. All done I thought with a smirk but then another the one I thought I killed with the butt of my spear lunged at me I dodged but only a second too late because it lashed out with its back feet on my shoulder but thanks to my armor it was only shallow. I turned around furious and threw my lance like a javelin into the back of its skull I walked over pulled my lance and looked at Yaya who had just turned to look at me.

"Rimaaaaaa! Are you ok" yelled Kusukusu as I broke out of my transformation with Harmony.

"Its only shallow" I said to Yaya

"here it's the first aid kit I'll destroy the nest and you clean yourself up and go your later as it is to heading over Amu's house" Yaya said in her happy-go-lucky voice.

Oh crap…I forgot about that I thought as I nodded and opened the case and frowned no bandages….just cleaning stuff for the wound oh well I can always say I was attacked by some cat Amu will believe me no questions asked.

"Ok Yaya I am leaving!" I yelled as I started flying away BOOM! I nearly fell out of the sky and turned around with my two charas to see Yaya throwing dynamite at the nest.

"Ok bye Rima!" she yelled over the gushing flames as I flew away I was sure I heard Rylais yell "Yaya stop that this instant it's barbaric!"

**Amu's pov~**

It looks like Rima's parents aren't letting her come Tadase can't come so all that's left of people in our class is Nagihiko…I'll call him now. Ring ring (fail at phone call )

"Hello?" came the voice on the other on the other line

"Is this Nagihiko?" I asked

"Yes is this Amu" he responded

"Yeah I need you to come over and help me study I asked Rima but it looks like she can't make it" I asked

"Sure be over in a flash" he said and hung up

**Nagihiko's pov~**

I wonder why Rima couldn't come I thought as I walked up to Amu's house Temari hid herself and I knocked twice.

"Come in my parents and sister aren't home" Amu said

"Hey why couldn't Rima come?" I asked

"Well I don't know she just didn't show up" Amu said and then we heard knocking on the door since I was closest I opened it reveling Rima who was panting slightly with Kusukusu laying on her head.

"Yo!" Rhythm said flying over and helping Kusukusu up who yelled

"Sorry we are late!"

"Yeah sorry Amu" Rima said still panting then I noticed a claw mark on her arm

"It's ok Rima better late than never and I invited Nagihiko too!" Amu said

"Oh well I got into the middle of a fight with my parents about how I leave the house so much" Rima said rolling her eyes.

"Oh that makes sense lets go to my room and study" Amu said brightly while running up the stairs

"Ok" Me and Rima said and followed her upstairs

After a while of helping Amu study for the test tomorrow when we were just talking I choose to ask Rima the question that's been on my mind.

"Rima?"

"Yes?" she responded looking up for the text on her phone

"How did you get that scratch? " I asked her

"A cat did it" she responded bluntly

"It looks too big to have come for a cat" I said

"It only looks that way because I am perfectly petite" she responded in a joking manner

"Next time you can just remind us that your hair makes up 60% of your body mass" I responded

"Excuse me at least I don't have freakish purple hair" she retorted

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Amu said waving her hands around frantically

"Well it's time for me to go bye" Rima said holding out her phone that had a text from her parents on it

"Bye Rima" Me and Amu said

"I should be going too bye Amu" I said leaving noticing Rima was already gone. Then it hit me I never got the real answer from Rima she distracted me!

**Rima's pov~**

I ran home feeling proud that I got the great Nagihiko off topic and I flung open the door to the absence of my parents yelling because they were on vacation with Yaya's parents and brother. Leaving me to open the door to be greeted by Yaya, Courtney and Bridgette smiling at me.

_Me: done with chapter two!_

_Josh: hey! Still nursing a concussion here!_

_Megan h.: too bad: P_

_Robert: Pain is good for you, and it's not like you have anything important up there right?_

_Christina: That's mean! He is your friend!_

_Brian: you're all noobs except for the awesome Megan!_

_Me: Yeah! In your faces!_

_Robert: I'm the oldest child u both should be worshiping me!_

_Megan h.: No…just no_

_Me: Fucking screw that! I am better even Josh knows that!_

_Christina: Megan! No swearing in front of Brian he is only five! _

_Brian: Fuck!_

_All: Brian!_

_Brian: what everyone else says it and Robert says it to his friends on Xbox!_

_Robert: It's called trash talk, we do it to sound better than everyone else by saying how terrible they are at said game, Megan does it too!_

_Brian: Ok! Fuck you Josh! _

_Josh: Why me? I am awesome!_

_Christina: look what you're teaching him!_

_Me: What? Life lessons?_

_Christina: -.- never mind he is already too far into Megan land_

_Me: It's endless! And besides It's awesome and thank you for finally noticing it :)_

_Megan h.: let's wrap this up -.-_

_Me: ok _

_All: review! Or Megan will destroy the nearest small town! _


	3. Hearts, broken plates and Starlight?

_Me: Yay! In your face Robert!_

_Christina: what happened is the meadow on fire!_

_Robert: no she got a review _

_Me: my first review :P_

_Megan h. and Josh: That's great!_

_Me: I know Thank you __**Purple-llama-of-2011**__ for reviewing so I can rub it in my brother's face!_

_Brian: Megan is da bomb! And Robert is the noob!_

_Megan h.: I told you I saw lamas in your future _

_Christina: She did but I guess we shouldn't doubt you from now on what's in mine? :D_

_Megan h.: Watch your phone lines a pudgy faced stalker will call you soon _

_Christina: *Runs away*_

_Robert and Josh: O.O M-fuzz doesn't own Shugo Chara _

**Bridgette's pov~**

"Miss me?" I asked grinning at Rima's shocked face she blinked twice and ran towards me

"Bridgette! You're the one who sent my parents that trip for two!" She yelled

"Yup" I answered her with a smile.

"Hey I am here too!" pouted Courtney

"Sorry Quartz" Rima said while walking over and hugging Courtney

"Why do you guys call me that?" she responded to the shor-ahem vertically challenged blonde

"Because your power is earth and it sounds like a nickname for Courtney" I responded smirking because I knew it ticked her off

"Shut it surfer chick" She snapped

"Well aside from Courtney's mood I made salmon!" I said raising my arms up for effect. If I didn't tell you earlier I don't eat red meat or poultry but I love fish to death.

"Yay!" Yaya yelled running into the kitchen with Rima following happily

"You enjoy making them smile too much Bridgette" chorused Solaris and Emerali Who Rima says reminders her too much of Temari and Rhythm don't know who they are but Rhythm is supposed to be laid back like Solaris and Temari is supposed to hate getting dirty like Emerali.

(Solaris is forest green and is like a dragon/dragonfly creature that rules the sun and has four dragonfly-like wings that sparkle different colors in the sunlight and Emerali is a neon green dragon made from crystal with black eyes and a needle-like tail)

"Well I like seeing them happy" I said while shrugging

**Courtney's pov~**

I shook my head at my cousin as she ruffled Rima's hair (much to her protest I might add) and that just made Yaya laugh louder.

"So how school" I asked

"Rima's got a crush" Yaya teased Bridgette dropped her fork, my jaw dropped revealing my emerald fangs, Emerali and Solaris spat out their food, Kusukusu and Harmony burst out laughing ,Pepe giggled, Rylais smiled and Rima's was blushing redder than my room when Sapphire decided to eat her dinner of chipmunks in there.

"Really? And you didn't tell me? Someone of the opposite gender tugged on your frozen heartstrings and you didn't bother to tell me?" Bridgette screeched mortified

"What Yaya's lying and she has a crush on Kukai remember?" Rima said acting totally out of character for her by her panicking.

"Yeah but I am not in denial" Yaya said childishly sticking out her tongue at the blushing chibi devil. Ouch Yaya's got a point.

"So who's the secret lover?" I asked playfully

"He is just a friend!" She yelled finally dimming her blush

"Yay! You admitted that you didn't hate him!" yelled Yaya as if she was high on something.

"Ok who is it?" said Bridgette

"Nagihiko!" yelled Yaya and that's when Rima threw her now empty plate at Yaya who ducked and it shattered on the wall.

"…."

"We done?"

"Yeah it's late and don't worry we are staying"

"Night"

"Night"

"Na night"

And with that they all left me at the table BY MYSELF! I heard Bridgette laugh …oh shit I am thinking out loud again.

"Yup" replied Bridgette "and you can have the guest room the couch is fine for me "

"What about Yaya?" I asked her

"Didn't you see her take a sleeping bag up to Rima's room?

"…"

"Guess not"

"Go to bed Bridgette" I growled

"Couch" she said

"Shut up"I mumbled and walked to the guest room with my stuff

**Rima's pov~**

"Wake up!" Yaya yelled jumping on me. Uh I heard ringing does that mean I am going deaf? No wait Harmony and Kusukusu have a bell… twits I curse them.

"Yaya" I said in a voice as sweet as honey but a glare as scary as death

"Y-y-es Rima?" She stuttered

"Never wake me up like that again or no one will find your remains" I answered

"Just get ready for school! Ok bye!" she yelped and ran to Bridgette to hide….chicken. I pulled on our Seiyo uniform and dashed downstairs to see Bridgette making pancakes Yaya devouring pancakes and Courtney drinking coffee and reading the newspaper that girl needs to lighten up.

"Morning" I said walking over to have warm pancakes put in front of me

"Same to you chibi" Bridgette said sitting down next to Yaya "oh I am driving you two to school today"

"Bridgette got a permit?" Yaya asked

"Yaya I am eighteen I HAVE a license an- Rima what are you doing?" she asked

"Writing my will" I said bluntly "Cause your trait is speed"

"And your suffering so suffer a little more and refrain from hurting my feelings" She responded (All guardian have a trait that is valued like Yaya is loyalty, Courtney is defense and what they mean is Rima's is suffering because she can handle a lot of it without people catching on and also Bridgette's got a blade mark straight down her left eye while Courtney got one on her right eye and Rima and Yaya have marks on their stomachs from being grabbed by the same monster who dug its claw into them Rima in the left hand Yaya in the right… poor them)

I followed the others to Bridgette's convertible….seriously this girl is like rich. And sat in the back with Yaya while Courtney sat up front. I started thinking did I like Nagihiko? I mean he is handsome and nice but….I can't be falling for him what if we turn out like my parents I don't want that. I am not afraid to admit that I am afraid of love. But when I think that I can't love him why do I feel so…..hollow? Maybe I should ask Bridgette but not now later I mean she has a boyfriend I've met him Geoff he is another Guardian and I was told that guardians that come from humans who were blessed by the gods to be what they are now don't know they're guardians because they need someone to…unlock their heart and allow their energy to flow and be tamed As I walked out of the car I thought I am not human I am not my parents it's ok…its ok for me to unlock your heart I thought as I looked at Nagihiko and he smiled at us for the first time I smiled back….

**Nagihiko's pov~**

I felt myself blush Rima _actually _smiled back "Tadase kick me" I said

Rhythm laughed and Tadase just looked shocked

"Why would you want him to do that?" said Amu popping up out of no where

"Rima smiled at me!" I said

Amu and Tadase kicked me at the same time

"Ow not that hard" I said rubbing my now in pain shins.

"Sorry" said Tadase

"I am not I needed someone to test if we dreaming and it happened to be you" said Amu

"Why'd you guys kick Nagi? Is it kick Nagihiko day?" asked Yaya

"Sounds fun" Rima said while grinning evilly and drawing her leg

"No no no! I just needed to be convinced that this wasn't a dream" I said quickly fearing what would happen if Rima kicked also know as more pain.

"Why would you need to be convinced of that? Oh I get it… What is there something wrong with it? I can start glaring at you again if you want!" she snapped

"No! It's fine!" I yelled Amu, Tadase, Yaya and Rima said bye to me and left maybe I do have a chance with her after all….

**Yaya's pov~**

Well time to go to class…I don't want to… I know Courtney and Rylais are frowning upon me for thinking this but for Yaya today is hooky day!

"Don't school is important" Rylais

"No way their just reviewing crap for the quiz tomorrow anyways" said Pepe yay! Pepe agrees with me!

"But it's important" said Rylais

"Just take the pole out of your butt for one day Rylais!" I said while sticking my tongue out at her.

"I can be laid back! I can be chill! Fine let's skip school!" she said

"Yay!" and with that we ran to the park and saw Kukai Rylais hid instantly

"Kuuuuuuuuukaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I yelled running over and hugging him "You need to visit more!"

"Yaya your choking me I can't visit if I am dead" He said I let go "And I need to talk to you about something but not here let's go somewhere more private"

"O-ok" is he going to ask me what I think he is? Pepe and Daichi flew off somewhere to play as we walked into the woods.

"Yaya I love you, I have for a while now, I don't expect you to return my feelings but I just had to get it off my chest" he said while looking down

"Who ever said I don't love you back" I said giving him a kiss leaving him stunned as I walk away

"What? Yaya wait" he yelled

You could hear our laughter as we spent the rest of the day with each other

**Amu's pov~**

"Rima why did you smile at Nagi?" I asked

"Because I decided that being mean to him all the time is foolish but don't worry I'll still tease him about everything he does because someone needs to remind him he isn't perfect" She answered wow typical Rima

"Rima that's not nice" Tadase stated finally! Someone else reprimands my chibi devil of a best friend!

"Too bad" she said and we continued to pay attention to the lesson

**Nagihiko's pov~ ** a few hours later

I was playing Basket ball by myself both Rhythm and Temari are at home. Then I heard a growl and it didn't sound friendly.

"Who's there?" I called out all I heard in return was an inhuman laughter and a voice that said

"This will teach those two" then a monster came out it had ragged wings, horns, a long barbed tail and a strange black sludge dripping from its mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said sounding a lot braver then I felt

"Oh they didn't even have the guts to tell you what they are pity" it said pouncing on me and biting my arm I felt myself grow weak instantly and I fell helpless to the ground unable to stop the monster

"Now I am going to sit here watch you die and then eat you spit your bones on their doorstep and plan the next death, they killed my hive so I'll kill their friends" it said

I then heard a voice "prepare to die you son of a bitch!" it sounded vaguely familiar but distorted with rage that was the last thing saw before I blacked out was a flash of light….Funny it looked like a comet….

**Rima's pov~**

Sensed an Avarice demon, these are one of the worst kinds because of their poison that can harm guardian but not kill them and leave affects that last for two days and kill humans within 30 minutes of agony but I told the other that I handle it on my own. Weird it was only one they normally have a pack of weaker demons work for them. I crept up near it and froze I saw Nagihiko laying on the ground next to it.

"Now I am going to sit here watch you die and then eat you spit your bones on their doorstep and plan the next death, they killed my hive so I'll kill their friends" it said

"You son of a bitch" I yelled beyond anger I didn't even care if Nagihiko learned my secret I just had to save him but appears he blacked out

I threw my lance and yelled _shattering dusk!_ The sky light up and the demon was reduced to ash from the attack I felt a lot weaker from using a high level attack leaving a scorch mark on the basketball court . I ran to Nagihiko whispering don't die don't die and dropped to his side grabbed his arm and begin sucking the poison out I felt weaker and weaker but I couldn't live with myself if I let him die! Finally I was sure I got it all, my symbols began to glow and I channeled gold fire into him to make sure that he'd live. I turned into wolf form picked him up and ran to his house.

I jumped the wall and ran Nagihiko's mom also known as Starlight she was a Guardian secret keeper and I knew she'd find out what to do about this.

"Comet! What happened!" she yelled seeing her only child and heir in such a state

"Don't worry he'll live" Was the first thing I said before explaining what happened

"I am sorry but I have to go" I said because the pain of using so much energy was taking over

"Alright and Thank you" she said as I left on a straight course for home and explaining what happen to the others.

_Me: Ooooooh Nagihiko's mom works for the Guardians big turn of events and lovely doevy love!_

_Robert: you really are a hopeless romantic -.-_

_Josh: She is not hopeless! :C_

_Me: anyway this chapter is dedicated to my buddy Christina!_

_Megan h.: cause it's her birthday!_

_Christina: I feel so loved :D_

_Brian: Happy birthday!_

_Robert and Josh: happy birthday goody two shoes :D_

_Me: Robby, Joshy-bear I'd like to have a word with you concerning my friends :)_

_Robert and Josh: *runs away* _

_Me: get back here cowards! *chases*_

_Megan h. and Christina: REVIEW! :D_


	4. You're a what now?

_Me: Hey! People guess what!_

_All other: What?_

_Me: My birthday is coming up what did you get me? :D_

_Josh: Ummmmm love and peace to the world?_

_Robert: Fuck you we have to share a party remember? Cause our birthdays are so close but you started this after my birthday -.-_

_Megan h. and Christina: A special birthday thing :D_

_Brian: Dunno mommy and Daddy brought you stuff and I put my name on them :D_

_Me: That's great guys real great ok this chapter is for me because I am awesome like that and Josh do the disclaimer_

_Josh: Why me?_

_Me: cause peace and love will never fill the world but only a few hearts and lucky folks with cash -.-;_

_Josh: Megan owns nothing but she processes the power to destroy small towns so be afraid_

**Nagihiko's pov~ **(See I didn't kill him!)

I woke up and looked around I was in my room it was a dream, Temari and Rhythm were sleeping and I was alive there was no monster and no pain. But my little moment of happiness was ruined when I saw my arm that now pocessed four bite marks…But wait all the agony I was in last night or the dream was unbearable and I passed out after that light. Wait does that mean someone saved me…. Great just great I don't even know who they were. Today was Saturday so no meeting. Then I saw something

_Nagihiko,_

_Its mom I wanted to tell you that I decided to tell you everything that happened (__**score!) **__but only if you tell your friend about the cross-dressing, I am sorry you had to do it but its family tradition. I have a few secrets myself…. Anyway you only have to tell Amu because I know about the others. The charas know what happened…. not the stuff I haven't told you yet but what happened last night. Yes I have always been able to see them. But if you can prove to me that you can tell your secrets I'll tell you the truth and when I do bring your friends the moment you tell them you can ask me but they have a right to know too._

_With love Mom_

I looked up to see Rhythm and Temari staring at me.

"Does it hurt?"

"Dude are you going to do it?"

"I have to why was I targeted? Who saved me? And how is my mother involved? I can't forget this I now I know we saved Ikuto and he is most likely searching for his father right now but Easter is still around" I said " They might have something to do with this"

They nodded and brought me my phone….

When everyone except Rima and Yaya showed up (Because Yaya and Rima were busy)

"Alright here is what happened last night….." I told them what happened and gave them a moment to let it sink in, Then explained about my mother, then finally…..

"Amu… Nadeshiko is not real, I had to cross-dress for the first ten years of my life to learn to play female roles in dance, see here is Temari, I am sorry I had to lie to you but it was too awkward to tell you about because you stayed over my house before" I said looking away

"So me, Yaya, Utau and Ikuto didn't know?" she asked (Yaya knows because Harmony is a big mouth)

"That's messed up dude" Ikuto said bluntly

"All I can say is wtf? What's next other dimensions?" Utau said shocked (an: Utau you have no idea -.-)

"I know it's hard to believe but now I can get my answers from my mother and find out why all this happened" I said

"Yes you can" she said coming out of nowhere "I will explain a part of the story but my friends will explain the rest" she said and we walked into another room

"Ok You know what Guardians are right? Well they are real. I am what's called an "Aura master" I am not a Guardian but use a mysterious life force called Aura to fight with this staff I can shoot it, fly with it and bend it to my will…. What you saw last night was a demon… one with a higher intelligence then more kinds of demon that has toxic venom... It could have killed you but one of the four guardians I know very well saved you. She sucked the venom out and it is now causing her pain but she won't die from it... Why it choose you will be explained when you meet them, now the Guardians have a foe called the Darkias alliance, they sent it after you it had a grudge against the Guardians who killed its nest so it happily took the job. But if you go to the basket ball court you will find where the demon stood a mark from a powerful attack that killed the demon instantly. The Guardian known as Comet sucked the poison out and healed you with gold fire the pure essence of Guardians now whenever you're near her you will know who she is. Now are you ready to face the four because they won't be what you except, so are you ready?" She asked and we all nodded and left with my mom.

_At a random house~_

"Um I excepted something I don't know bigger? For super powerful creatures from other dimensions this is not what I excepted" Utau said eyeing the house as if it held the secret of the universe. (An: the secret of the universe is Pie)

"No because Solarbeam and Emerald Tooth are from another dimension and they just stayed at Comets house because her parents are on vacation and Meteor just tagged along for the sake of being with the rest of them because she is hyper and crazy" my Mom told her

And with that she knocked on the door preparing for the worst (Gasp)

"Hello Starlight" a brown haired girl who looked about 18 said "Come on in, don't mind Comet and Solarbeam because someone is refusing to take her medicine" the girl said with a smile that revealed Emerald canine teeth… huh I just she's Emerald tooth.

"Ok thank you Emerald Tooth" my mom answered

"Oh you can call us by name I have a feeling these kids will be hanging around here more than usual" Emerald Tooth said winking at us, weirdo what does she know about us?

And we followed her upstairs to see…

"Hell no! That stuff tastes like crap!" Rima yelled at a blond girl who must be Solarbeam as she ran around the room trying to dodge the older girl while Yaya sat at a nearby table licking a lollipop with six Charas floating over her head, two of which were Kusukusu and Pepe.

"Rima's gone mad!" she yelled and the charas nodded in agreement

"Harmony! Kusukusu! Help me get away from this psycho!" Rima yelled

"No you have to take it or you'll feel weak and lazy and in pain" The gold dragon replied Wait! Why does Rima need meds? I asked myself and why is she here? Is that golden dragon another one of her charas? Oh my god what the hell is going on?

"Get over here you're acting like you like a little brat!" Solarbeam yelled we continued to watch them run around the room with Solarbeam tripping on scatted item and Rima ducking away and crawling under tables… wow that medicine must taste really bad for someone like Rima to be running away like this.

We all sweat dropped despite how shocked we were at the fact that Rima and Yaya were Guardians

Finally Solarbeam tackled Rima and shoved the medication down her throat.

"Ok now that that's over can we explain?" growled Emerald Tooth with Rima gagging in the background

"I am confused here. Yaya you're a Guardian and you didn't tell me? I am your boyfriend and best friend!" said Kukai

"How would you react if I said hey I am a mythical creature that kills stuff for a living" Yaya said

"I am going to pass out now today is just too confusing" Amu said

"No you're not because we don't want to have to repeat the story when you wake up" Rima said rolling her eyes even though underneath that façade I could tell she was nervous. But why?

"So here is what is going on…"

_Me: cliffy! :D_

_Megan h. and Christina you suck I was reading that! :O_

_Rob: Two reviews big whoop Megan *rolls eyes*_

_Me: go die in a ditch anyway Josh since you haven't said anything yet thank the new reviewer!_

_Brian: Yeah Josh listen to the Fuzz :P_

_Josh: Fine. Thank you _purplish-yellowfighter391 _for your comment _

_Me: Yeah I got to rub it in Robert's face :D_

_Robert: She did but I won't be impressed until you get ten_

_Megan h.: it's a great story! I doubt you could write a better one!_

_Brian: Burn!_

_Christina: you spend too much time with your sister -.-_

_Robert: I so- Me: Couldn't :D_

_Robert: -.-_

_Christina: It's true I read it and loved it! :D_

_Megan: Sorry for the rather short chapter I couldn't bear to have much more happen but next chapter will be epic!_

_All: review or Megan will unleash her dog upon the world and Emma (My dog in the profile pic) will eat everyone's lawns!_


	5. Explaination and scores

_Me: yay! _

_Robert: stop it with the reviews! She'll win the bet! :( _

_Olivia: What bet?_

_Megan h. and Christina: Yay! Olivias Ya!_

_Olivia: freaks -.-_

_Me: thanks to all those who reviewed! And yes me and rob have a bet by the end of this story if I have at least ten reviews he has to admit how awesome I am!_

_Brian: which is pretty awesome :D_

_Robert: you're just brainwashed -.-_

_Me: And you went all frenchy frenchy with Christina's cousin at the party the other day! :) _

_Megan h., Olivia and Christina: you said you did!_

_Me: Josh perform the disclaimer!_

_Josh: M-fuzz does not own shugo chara or Eru would say Shuddup More :D_

**No one's pov~**

"Ok we are Guardians my real name is Bridgette, Emerald Tooth is Courtney and my chara is Solaris while hers is Emerali" explained Bridgette

"Me and Bridgette are from another dimension and Bridgette is Yaya and Rima's overseer which means she takes care of them." Said Courtney

"We didn't tell you because it wasn't necessary and in the past humans have killed guardians fearing we would take over the world. Rylais is my monster chara and Harmony is Rima's." Yaya said

"Ok I was the one who saved you Nagihiko, I sucked the poison out and to keep the effects from bothering me I had to take that horrible *shudders* medicine. But now it turns out that Easter is a member of the Darkias alliance and The Intervention Society which is what our side is called wants to join forces with you guys" Rima said while looking away

**Nagihiko's pov~**

"Wait you saved me?" I asked Rima with wide eyes

"Yes" she said still looking away wait? Why is her face red?

"I have a question. What's this? I found some Easter dude and he dropped it" said Tadase pulling out a vile of gray flames… The effect was immediate Bridgette ran over to the other side of the room like a blur and started looking through a bag, Courtney got up and make a shield of crystals, Yaya hid behind Courtney and Rima grew wolf ears, claws and a tail, bared her fangs which began forming a beam in her mouth while her hair started glowing and floating around.

"What did I do?" asked Tadase then my mom ripped the vile out of his hands and threw it in the air. Then Bridgette threw a knife breaking the glass allowing the substance to explode out of the vile and Rima blasted it with golden fire from her mouth until the substance was consumed and destroyed.

"I will forgive you this time, but if you ever get one of those again ask for it to be destroyed and don't just hold it out like that" hissed Bridgette

"What is it?" Amu asked

"A poison to us. It can kill or possess us and make us do the bidding of the maker of the particular flames its called Dark fire" Courtney answered and when she said that Bridgette glared at broken vile as though it had done her a great personal wrong, Courtney shuddered as though remembering something, Yaya whimpered and Rima hissed and that's when I recognized the contempt in the sound she made as the same amount in the tone she had used when talking to the demon. That meant she hated the stuff.

"Anyway Starlight I think we are going to borrow them and see what their made of ok?" said Bridgette

"Ok I have to go to a meeting anyways, watch them for me" my mom replied then she got up and left

"Time to go" Courtney said getting up and walking towards the door.

**Utau's pov~**

We followed the Guardians to a spot away from town in the woods. There was a small creek that Yaya would occasionally walk on top of while talking to Kukai, because apparently Guardians can focus aura to parts off their body that can make them stronger, faster, float or gain water tension.

"Ok we are in an area known as the sanctuary. Here we will train and help you grow stronger, now we are going to test each one of you to see where you stand in fighting, which means you will fight one of us and the other three of us will grade you on weapon skills, attack skills and defense skills. We will use aura to dull our blades so we can't cut you. Any volunteers? "Said Bridgette

Well being the competitive person I am I said "I'll go" they looked at me, did I do something wrong?

"Ok you will fight Courtney" said Rima and Courtney was engulfed in emerald light and crystals grew lining her face, coating her arms and legs, two spines grew out of her shoulders and her hand and feet grew claws.

"Character transformation! _Crystalline guard! _She yelled

Then I character transformed with Iru because she was my battle chara while Eru was my purification chara. I then finished and yelled "Character Transformation _Lunatic charm!_

"Ririn Trident" I yelled and jabbed it at her and the ground under her collapsed and she sunk underground to avoid the attack and then she leaped up and shout "_Earth storm!"_ and pieces of the ground started flying towards me. _"Nightmare Lorelei!"_ _ I _yelled countering the attackwith the violet butterfly shaped energy. She then rushed towards me and punched the ground in front of me causing crystals to rise up and hit me into the air, I stopped myself from spinning out of control with my wings but it was too late she jumped up and knocked me out of the sky.

"End game you did well" she said landing in front of me and breaking her transformation as I broke mine

"Thanks" I said and turning towards the other three to see my score.

"We decided 8 in weapon skills, 6 in defenses because you failed to dodge Courtney's punch and 7 in attack skills" said Rima

"Good enough" I said

**Ikuto's pov~**

I walked up afterwards for my turn. I got Yaya, shouldn't be that hard.

"Black Lynx!" I yelled

"Twilight Runner!" she yelled and we began fighting. _"Slash claw!" "Dawn strike!"_ then without any time to react she kicked my legs out from under and the chains that were a part of her cleavers wrapped around him. She unwound them and that sent me flying, but I landed on all fours and rushed towards her (like a cat) but she jumped into the air and yelled "_first light cannon!" _which sent me sliding across the ground and it blinded me and just like that the fight was over. I looked to see what I was graded as.

"9 in weapon skills 7 in defense and 10 in attack" said Courtney

"I knew I'd get a ten" I said and walked back to the others

**Tadase's pov~**

I'll prove to Ikuto that I am just as good as him, and then Amu will know what kind of person he really is.

"Me next" I said walking forward

"Ok you're against me" said Bridgette

"Platinum royal!" I yelled

"_Sunborn dragonfly" _Bridgette yelled

Bridgette had a forest green mask on that looked like her chara's face four green wings that had flecks of color in them, four arms ending in light green claws that each held a knife, chain mail armor and a long light green tail that ended in a something that looked like one of her claws with a hollow palm.

"_Holy saber!_" I yelled but she dodged it almost lazily despite moving at an insane speed.

"_Four point slash!_" she yelled slashing her daggers one at a time sending waves of energy at me

"_Holy crown!_" I yelled the first hit pushed it back, the second hit brought it closer to me, the third had it right in front of me and the four broke it and knocked me off my feet. She took advantage of my position and rushed towards me moving faster than a bullet she sheathed the knife and lifted me and dropped me knocking the wind out of me in a second she had placed a taloned foot on my back and said "End game"

I looked to see my score. "4 in weapon skills 9 in defense and 5 in attacks you need work" said Courtney

**Nagihiko's pov~**

"I'll go next" I said

"Sure but this is the last fight because we need to get you kids home" said Bridgette

"I'll go" said Rima "Character transformation _Comet chaser!"_

"Character transformation _Beat jumper!_ And so the fight began…

_Me: Done!_

_Olivia: Rub my feet slaves!_

_Me: rub the feet of your savior! _

_Everyone else: No!_

_Me and Olivia: awwww_

_Christina: We aren't gonna rub them -.-_

_Megan h.: School tomorrow -.-_

_All: Groan!_

_Josh: Review or M-fuzz will eat her homeroom teacher!_

_All: Bye!_


	6. Tens, denial, bets and bad fish!

_Me: Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed it means that I am closer to winning!_

_Robert: No!_

_Christina: Be warned the updates will be a bit slower because M-fuzz is now in school._

_Megan h.: But for the most part it won't change much because she likes you people and wants to win._

_Josh: Disclaimer!_

_Brian: My big sister doesn't own shugo chara and she will win the bet ;)_

**Nagihiko's pov~**

"Ok! Character transformation Beat jumper!"

"Character transformation Comet Chaser" Rima stood in front of me holding a lance with one hand. Rima stood in front of me holding a lance with one hand. The butt of it was close to the left side of her head while the shaft was pointed to the ground on her right side.

"I am going to make this quick ok?" She said then there was a flash and I opened my eyes to see four Rimas, one in front of me, one in back and one on each side. I looked at all of them trying to find a way to tell them apart as quickly as possible. Then as I set my eyes on the one in front of me I found it. This was the only one with a twinkle in their eyes.

"_Blaze shot!"_ I yelled throwing it towards the real Rima and dodging the attacks from the fake ones then I looked around they were all back in their original positions. I searched for the real Rima then noticed she wasn't here. I looked up to see Rima sitting on her lance a good thirty feet up and they were floating. The clones vanished as she yelled "Guess that trick won't work on you!"

I smirked at her and said "Why don't join me down here the view is great" I winked as she did a double take but suddenly threw an aura sphere at me. I thought to myself I need to get up there.

I charged up my shoes and rocketed into the air doing a flip and landing on the lance next to her thinking that because she is so fragile looking I could take her down here. Boy was I wrong…

"Hey! Wow the view up here is good to!" I winked at her curse you Rhythm… Because next second.

"I don't want to have to spoil it for you but I happen to like my personal space" and with that she kicked head of the lance so it'd start spinning and she kicked me off. All I can see is ow she kicks hard. She then followed me on my descend and yelled "Time for a haircut Girly-boy!" In my head I heard Temari yell "No! I will save it!" as I felt confused despite my rapid falling and having a chibi devil chase me. I suddenly felt something form in my hands. "Here us this" Temari yelled in my head I looked down to see my naginata!

I put it under my feet and sprung off it flying past her I turned around to swipe the blade and but it was too late Rima had fired a blast that knocked me out of the sky. So close yet so far… And I crashed into the ground.

"Good game Purple-head" Rima said walking over to me

"You are so! Starlight's kid we give you all tens!" shouted Bridgette smiling at me.

"Ok because it's so late we called your parents so you can all stay with us" said Courtney "We'll make the sleeping arrangements when we get there"

**Bridgette's pov~**

Great…Just great because of Yaya's pleading I said yes…To have to watch all these young teens with Courtney and…oh. My. GOD!

"NO!" I screamed "This can't be happening not again not ever why? Why?" If you're wondering why I am screaming like this it because I opened my beloved fish and guess what? There is mold! Mold! Now what?

"Oh no! It happened again!" yelled Courtney who looked over my shoulder to see why I screamed. Now if you don't mind me I am going to curl up and die in the corner because the fisherman betrayed me.

"It's ok Bridgette there's more fish in the sea" said Rima who patted my shoulder. Seriously Rima? I am here suffering over the loss of my fish and she chooses to make a pun about it? Goddess of Comedy or not there is nothing funny about bad fish especially when a bunch of kids are staring at you like you're a freak.

"Is there something wrong miss?" said Tadase of course there's something wrong can't he see me mourning the death of a wonderful fish dinner I'll never get to eat?

"The fish is bad!" I cried

"We can get pizza" suggested Courtney

"Courtney my dear sweet cousin don't you understand that you're too uptight for pizza?" I said glaring at her.

"You can get anchovies" said Rima my head came up so fast that anyone else would have got whiplash.

"Yes!"

**Yaya's pov~**

It was perfectly normal for me and Rima to see our 18 year old overseer break down and cry over fish but the others were shocked. I had to stifle a laugh at Rima's pun and what Bridgette said to Courtney but I held myself back. Yes Bridgette is of course laid back, but she has her flaws … For one she is irresponsible and for two she is obsessed with fish. Oh well the pizza's here time to eat!

"Yaya! Stop eating like that its Barbaric!" Rylais yelled

"Aw but we're having an eating contest" Kukai said Yay maybe he can convince my uptight chara to understand!

"You stop too! As her boyfriend you should discourage such barbaric behavior!" Rylais scolded

"Shut up!" yelled Daichi and Pepe ha ha Rylais shut up.

"Rima's in denial " sang Harmony wow Rima looks mad run Harmony or your own bearer will kill you! Oh I know I'll send her eyes messages so she'll run from the chibi satin.

"Yaya is there something wrong with your eyes I heard too much sugar can do that." Harmony said tilting her head to the side.

"Harmony time to shut up" said Rima who was surrounded by dark flames so if you don't mind me I am going to hide behind Kukai.

**Courtney's pov~**

"Ok the guys will take the living room, the girls will take Rima's room and me and Bridgette will share the guest room" I said

"Who wants to watch nightmare on Elm Street!" yelled Bridgette Oh great just what I needed…

"That movie's barbaric!" yelled Rylais and seriously I couldn't agree more I was freaking scared

_90 minutes later…_

After much screaming we are finally reaching the end of this accursed movie. I looked over to see Rima curled against Nagihiko sleeping, his head was on top of his and he appeared to be sleeping as well. So sweet just hurry up and confess already! You two are made for each other but oh well I guess the world just hates me and we all just can't be happy and in love.

"The end" said Bridgette in a scary tone "and…Rima? Nagihiko? Wake up dammit! She yelled aw my cousin ruined their moment.

"Time for bed" I said walking to me and Bridgette's room and turning around to see couples in the making saying goodnight to one another Tadase and Ikuto were saying goodnight to Amu, Yaya and Kukai hugged and kissed and Rima and Nagihiko awkwardly hugged and said goodnight. All our charas went into their eggs to go to bed but of course not before Rhythm had hugged Kusukusu and Harmony yelling "Just make out already!" to Rima and Nagihiko which of course caused the poor kids to blush and Utau's chara Eru to start flying around singing something about love before Iru kicked her into the kitchen where all the eggs would be kept.

Bridgette walked up to me and said "How long until Rima and Nagihiko become lovers" she said while smirking.

"I give them two weeks" I declared

"One at the most" she said "all this stuff will only draw them closer together"

"Then it's a bet" I said and added "That I will win"

"Winner makes loser do dare of choice without question" she said

"Yep and prepare yourself Bridge cause I will win because Courtney Stonehold doesn't lose" I said proudly

"Well prepare yourself Quartz because Bridgette Feng doesn't lose either" she retorted and just like that we had a bet.

_Me: done and btw Rob the readers are on my side so ha! And who do you want to win? Bridgette or Courtney?_

_Megan h.: the climax is approaching the one the only heartfelt Endeavor!_

_Christina: just because we know what M-fuzz has planned doesn't mean we should tell the readers!_

_Megan h.: *Throws M-fuzz's story plot at Christina* It's in my script read page 30!_

_Christina: owwww and ok ok I see it M-fuzz wants the readers to have a hint fine!_

_Robert: btw thanks to Josephine-Dark for reviewing and making my life worse even though M-fuzz would love to give you bunny shaped cookies for that review -.-_

_Me:__ Also thanks to __ponyopwnsyou143for the advice and Purple-llama-of-2011 and _purplish-yellowfighter391 for you reviews in the fight against the dark forces of my brother who only helps write the disclaimer and review section so everything he says is from him and the bottom of his heart! :D

_Brian: don't let him make you sad he just doubt the skills of the pure awesome also known as the fuzz! ;)_

_Josh: He is just mad that he can't play xbox right now so we just have to live with his mood._

_All: Review or M-fuzz will curl up and cry in the corner like Bridgette! _


	7. love advice and cuddling?

_Me: Yay!_

_Robert: Not again -.-_

_Me: it's my birthday so say it loud! It's my birthday say it proud! Give me lots of reviews or I'll send pedo bear after you!_

_All but Me: O.O_

_Robert: Hearing this for hours makes me want to puck _

_Christina: Megan! Don't threaten your reviewers!_

_Me: who ever said I was threatening them? I just made a promise!_

_Megan h.: Bad Megan! Devil child! Devil child!_

_Josh: I like the song sing it again!_

_Robert: no! Fuck no! Never again!_

_Brian: What's a pedo?_

_All else: Brian!_

_Rima: wow you're a horrible influence. -.-_

_Nagihiko: yeah O.O_

_Me: who said you two could come out of the closet? Go make out!_

_All: O.O_

_Yaya and Kukai: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara but she owns her freakish song!_

_Me: No! They escaped from my closet of love!_

_Eru: Shuddup and start the story the readers are waiting!_

**Rima's pov~**

*Yawn* I woke up early I guess, its 5:30 but I can't go back to sleep. So what's the one thing I do this early in the mourning? Talk to Bridgette because she is the sun guardian she gets up around now. Weirdo…

"Hey why are you up so early" she asked me we are sitting on the roof by the way.

"I have some stuff to ask you about…" I said looking away I can't believe I was going to ask this…

"Ask away! I have life experience you know!" she said laughing

"Um will I need love advice…" I said weakly she chocked on the piece of toast she was eating.

"Really? About what?" she asked

"What's it like? You know being in love and how are you supposed to act?" I asked

"Its wonderful being in love and when you're apart you only seem to think of them more. But how you act? Love isn't like that it's something that you just know. You know? *I shook my head* well you go with the flow let yourself fall deeper or if it hasn't happened yet build your courage and when the time is right tell them. Is it Nagihiko?" she asked

"W-what? How did you know?" I gasped was I really that obvious?

"Rima I am like your mother, like a real awesome mother I know how you act and what you do and personally I would have hated almost anyone else" she said laughing

"Bridgette how did you and Starlight meet and you seem to know Nagihiko really well even if he doesn't know you?" I asked

"Well here is the story…

"_Hello, who are you?" asked a younger version of Starlight_

"_My name is Bridgette and I am starting my journey to become a guardian overseer I have been a guardian for five years now" said the thirteen year old version of Bridgette_

"_Well I am Starlight and I am the secret keeper of this sector, I am an aura master but I know this is sudden but I have to go to a meeting about my family and I need someone to watch my son" She looked at Bridgette" could you do it?" _

"_Sure how hard could it be?" _

"_He is in his room" _

_Bridgette walked into Nagihiko's room to see him playing with a chara. She watched the six year old from a distance and learned more about him. She came and visited often always watching him with a careful eye, deep down knowing that some day he would affect someone she cared about and eventually she decided he'd affect them for the better…_

"That's it. Short and simple and you know what? I was right he has affected you." Bridgette said smiling at the younger blond.

**A few hours later~**

"Ok we are going to be training you guys to combat not only what remains of Easter but what we fight on a day to day bases. Ok?" Bridgette said they nodded

"Further more we spilt you into groups Yaya will be training Utau and Kukai. I will be training Tadase and Bridgette will train Amu and Ikuto leaving Rima and Nagihiko" she paused and let it sink in "This was picked due to your scores and personality ok?" Courtney finished

"Today we'll get to know each other better because when fighting with someone you have to understand how they'll react" Yaya said cheerfully

"So with this said let's begin" I finished

**Nagihiko's pov~**

Why do I feel like this was set up? That girl Bridgette smirked when Courtney said the groups. Oh well I am not complaining more Rima time for me.

"Well you remember what Bridgette said today we have to learn more about each other" I said smiling at her.

"No we don't because you already seem to be able to see through everything I do" She said glaring at me. Oh how I wish I could…

"No I don't you're still a mystery to me Rima" I said Is it just me or did I see her blush…?

"What do you mean by that?" she asked rising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh nothing important" I said looking away while blushing

"It has to be important if you brought it up" she said

"No its not… Anyway I read that Guardians have fangs is that true, you know like with venom?" I asked changing the subject

"Yeah we do why?" she asked

"Can I see them?" I asked and she opened her mouth to reveal four very long canine teeth I poked one oh and how do I regret that…Note to self look don't touch.

"What hell don't touch it it's in my mouth you know? She said while slapping my hand away.

"S-sorry!" I said ashamed of myself

"Fine." She responded pouting its cute when she does that…

"Anyway can you character change with Harmony?" I asked she started blushing… I wonder why?

"Yes it's like one of those things that gets activated" she said

"How?" I asked does she not want me to know or something.

"You rub her ears!" screamed Kusukusu ok I'll try it I thought how bad could it be?

I reached over and started rubbing them was Kusukusu pulling my leg? Then it happened

"Glow! Bright! Shine!" sang Harmony and Rima grew wolf ears and a tail that were blond with a strip of bronze across the middle.

She did the last thing I would ever expect Rima to do… She started cuddling against me…

"I luvvvvvvv you! Please rub my ears again the puppy demands it!" she said rubbing herself against me like a cat/dog thing might. So I did and guess what? She started purring so three words for you…

What.

The.

Hell.

The character change broke with a popping sound and Rima screamed

"Harmony!"

"Rima's mad!" giggled Kusukusu and her and Harmony grabbed Temari and Rhythm and flew away.

"Wow I didn't expect that" I said but I can't say I didn't like it…

"You shall never speak of this." She hissed growing a dark aura

"But-"

"NEVER!"

"Ok!" and we both sat there quietly.

"So are we supposed to go back now?" I asked

"Yep come on Nagi" she said getting up and walking away. Wait! Did she just call me Nagi?

"Wait up Rima!" I yelled

_Me: and done! So back to singing~ _

_All else: No! Celebrate your birthday some other way!_

_Me: you guys are no fun -.-'_

_Josh: It's ok Megan we still have cake! :D_

_Me: We do?_

_Brian: Cake time!_

_All but me: Happy birthday to you! You are a crazy foo! You bet up all others! And we can't help but love you! Happy birthday!_

_Me: oh so you guys can sing songs like that but I can't?_

_Robert: Just blow out the damn candles!_

_Me: Well since you asked so nicely *blows candles"_

_All while eating donut cake: Review or M-fuzz will eat the World Wide Web! Also known as the internet!_


	8. Flashbacks, hint and this was rewritten

_Me: Hey! I am back and I choose to only update this story on the weekends for the sake of my schoolwork but I might write some oneshots and songfics during the week._

_Robert: Whoop-de-fucking-doo -.-_

_Josh: and screw you!:D_

_Robert: -.-_

_Megan h: I miss you guys so much! :( _

_Christina: I know! Why did you have to go to Moses brown! :(_

_Me: Anyway aside from us girls undying sadness I just noticed I did something horrible…._

_Christina: What did you do?_

_Me: There isn't enough love in this story!_

_Megan h: You're right and what are you going to do about it?_

_Me: Write! *Runs away*_

_Josh: That was weird…_

_Robert: M-fuzz doesn't own Shugo chara -.-_

**No one's pov~**

Nagihiko, Amu and Tadase were sitting in class listening to Nikaidou. For some reason Rima wasn't in class but no one was really all that nervous. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" said Nikaidou looking around to see if anyone aside from Rima was missing and he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a familiar tall blond haired girl with a scar over her left eye and right behind her was Rima who was wearing the usual uniform top but black sweatpants for bottoms and she had her whole right leg in a cast.

"Hello sir my name is Bridgette Feng and I am here to drop off my younger cousin Rima. You see yesterday we were renovating the house and Rima was carrying a vase downstairs when a step broke and she fell down the stairs. Sorry she's late but I had to go pick up her pain medication and there was traffic on the way back so it took me forever to get here" she said smiling sadly

"It's not a problem you can take your sit Rima" Nikaidou said and Rima went to her seat with the help of a pair of crutches

"Bye Rima see you at home!" said Bridgette and she walked out of the room.

"We're just about to do a worksheet on yesterday's lesson all we did today so far was a review. And by the way why does your cousin have a scar on their eye" Nikaidou asked

"Because she is a surfer and one day the wave pushed her into the rocks and a shell cut her." Rima said/lied

"Oh ok" he said heading to his desk to grade papers.

"I'll tell you guys what happened at lunch ok?" whispered Rima

**At lunch~**

"Ok here is what happened…"

*Rima's pov Flashback*

_We were fighting a Tynamat Demon, which Is ten-feet tall, has 5-foot long spikes that it can shoot out of its back and about 3-feet long claws._

"_Don't worry Courtney this is the last of them me and Rima can take it! Go heal Yaya's arm!" Bridgette commanded, Yaya had gotten cut by a Frejord demon earlier, which are short, four legged demons with stingers that break off and get stuck in enemies and are very hard to remove without ripping out large amounts of skin._

"_Ok!" Courtney Yelled back and she flew over to Yaya to remove the stinger._

_The demon roared and charged for Bridgette who dodged and landed her Four point slash attack on it which cut off one of its arms. But then it turned towards me and fired one of its spikes and I tried to dodge it but it pierced my thigh and went straight down through my leg and nailing me to the ground and broke what felt like my femur and most of the bones in my foot. I cried out in pain feeling the tears come and I remember hurting this bad only one other time when I got the scar on my stomach._

"_Rima!" exclaimed Bridgette and the expression of panic that was on her face turned to a rare look of absolute anger that she hardly ever showed. She snarled and turned towards the demon with every fiber of her being set on ripping it to shreds._

"_Prepare to die __**Solarbeam!**__" she shouted charging a blast of solar energy in her hands before releasing it and charring the horrible thing to a crisp._

"_Rima hold on!" She exclaimed running towards me and scooping me off the ground. "Courtney I am taking Rima to __Kindlegem" She yelled and flew off with me to where the rift was located and she flew in taking us to The Miracle City also known as Kindlegem the home of the Guardians. There I was taken to the healers who removed the spike and put my leg in the cast._

_End flashback and Rima's pov__  
><span>_

"And that's what happened" Rima finished leaving the others awestruck.

"Wait the Guardians have their own city?" asked Amu

"Yes the head Guardian lives there she's 14 and trust me there isn't that many of us in fact there's only a little over a hundred Guardians left. It's also called the golden city because it's made out of a mix of mythic steel and gold." Answered Rima.

"What did you mean by you felt this pain before? Are you telling you went through that much pain twice?" asked Nagihiko not even hiding the panic in his voice

"Yes I did and here is how it happened…

_Rima's flashback 02_

_Me and Yaya were fighting a Trinity demon a 15-foot tall demon with three heads, the ability to speak English, claws that burned like metal that came out of a forge and a 10-foot long tail that ended in a spiky ball that resembled a mace._

"_Die pitiful Guardians! Your kin and allies will suffer at our hands!" The demon laughed as it grabbed us me and Yaya both struggled to get free as the burning claws dug into us leaving the scars that remain today as we watched in horror as the three heads began charging a blast of dark fire which would _

_possess us and turn us into slaves of evil then they fired and it all went black. I was floating in a sea of darkness for what seemed like days feeling nothing but pain was I dying? Where was I? and what became of Yaya? Then I saw it a light glimmering feebly mere feet in front of me I hear voices, I couldn't tell what they were saying but I knew they were familiar so with much difficultly I swam towards it and grasped it in my hands and this time everything went white and my eyes opened to a hospital room in Kindlegem with the Guardian master healer and commandant sitting in between my bed and someone else's._

"_W-what happened?" I asked fearing the worst_

_Commandant Megan h. looked at me with sad eyes and said "You and Yaya were possessed we sent Bridgette and Courtney after you guys to try and cleanse you but they failed" My blood run cool I killed them? "You didn't kill them you and Yaya slashed both of their faces you two left two scars both of them are fine Yaya is asleep right her" she finished pointing at the bed next to her "She woke up a while before you did the gold fire we used wasn't enough for you because you took more dark fire in so we had to make more" _

"_How long?"_

"_Were you possessed? About a week you didn't really get the chance to do too much damage" she said writing something on her clipboard_

"_B-but if Bridgette and Courtney failed to stop us then who did?" I asked franticly_

"_The ultima of course! Megan came and ended the battle herself because she knew that something wasn't right so that's that and the end. You're fine you have a scar from the demon and Bridgette has one from you and soon we'll be sending you two home before your parents find out the robots at their house aren't you and Yaya" she said_

"_Oh.."_

_End Rima's flash back!_

"And the strangest thing is after that conversation she told me something… She told me that soon I would have to perform the Heartfelt Endeavor to save someone's life…"

**Later…**

It was after the Guardian meeting and Rima was sitting in the schools garden by herself waiting for Bridgette to come and pick her up because Yaya was out with Kukai.

"Hey Rima" Harmony said smirking

"No! don't say it!" shirked Kusukusu blushing

"What's going on?" Rima said glaring at the two charas

"Kusukusu got a crush!" sang Harmony

"What?" Rima yelled at the blushing and singing chara, she was so absorbed in what she just heard she didn't even see Nagihiko show up behind her.

"What's up?" he asked and Rima and the chars turned to look at him.

"The love scale!" sang Harmony causing Kusukusu to blush and all the charas to fly off to discuss this among themselves.

"What's up with them?" he asked confused

"Kusukusu has a crush and I think Harmony wants to be matchmaker but I am not complaining because this is the first day in a while that she hasn't made me do free hugs" Rima said rolling her eyes on free hugs.

"Free hugs?" questioned Nagihiko and as if to do an answer to his question, **it **happened.

"Bright! Glow! Shine!" sang Harmony and suddenly Rima was standing out in the middle of the garden with a bell and a sign that read "Free hugs".

"Free hugs! They make the world go round!" She sang with her wolf ears perked up and her tail wagging, Before you could say what the fuck,** They **came…

"Lady Rima!" screamed a horde of fan boys all running towards Rima and that's when Nagihiko heard it…

"_Don't let those idiots lay a hand on your girl! Teach them their place!" growled an unfamiliar voice ._

"Stay away from her if you want to live!" Nagihiko yelled and then he processed to roar like a dinosaur that just missed a food TV special about meat.

"Um but doesn't rawr mean I love you in dinosaur?" one of them asked meekly

"Have you ever seen Jurassic park? Rawr doesn't mean I love you it means I going to fucking kill you!" He yelled at the poor fan boy who peed his pants and ran along with the crowd. Standing there still growling was Nagihiko until of course everyone's favorite character changed midget decided on something…

"Free hugs!" she sang and hugged him breaking what seemed like a character change and causing him to blush.

Then Rima finally managed to break the Character change and let go of Nagihiko blushing like a flaming parrot because tomato is just to overused.

"Um Nagihiko…?" Rima began

"Yes..?"

"Why did you just go all dinosaur a second ago? Were you like jealous or something?" Rima asked still looking away to hide her blush.

"W-well I don't really know but I had a voice and I felt like a chara changed." He replied

"Well anyways" said Rima who finally recover from her blush "My parents are coming back tomorrow so you guys have to go to Yaya's house for training"

"What will they say about your leg?" Nagihiko asked worried about it because of how her parents act about the little things.

"Its healed right now I just need the cast to be removed because the healers there used some very powerful magic on it so it would heal faster." Rima stated "And where the hell is Bridgette!"

Up in a tree nearby…

"Well it's an improvement and that change proved something …."

"What?"

"Nagihiko is a Guardian….

_Me: Oh! Cliffy and another hint about the heartfelt endeavor!_

_Robert: Can't you just tell them what it is? -.-_

_Me: No! that would ruin the suspense!_

_Megan h: I was in this chapter I feel proud. :D_

_Me: I know right I saved the day and now from now on our characters are mentioned once or twice and no one will give two shit about what we do! :D_

_All: hooray! -.-_

_Brian: What does shit mean…?_

_Josh: bad stuff -.-_

_Christina: you guys are horrible_

_All: Review or M-fuzz will place food items on her teacher's desk! :D _


	9. falling star,Dusk,Dawn and Rising star

_Me: Guess what?_

_Megan h.: What?_

_Robert: No! Don't ask she'll-_

_Me: VICTORY MY NAME IS MEGAN! I GOT TEN REVIEWS! SO ROBERT CAN SUCK IT BECAUSE I M-FUZZTHEGUARDIAN AM SO FUCKING PRO!_

_Robert: She is going to make me say how awesome she is next chapter because she wants to use this one for gloating -.-_

_Brian: Victory!_

_Christina: I am so proud! :D_

_Josh: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara but she owns her freakish happy dance!_

_Me: *happy dancing like a pro*_

**Nagihiko's pov the next day~**

I woke up to something roaring in my face.

"Wake up dammit I am hungry!" a small purple serpent with gold horns and gold rimmed scales and about sixteen legs yelled in my face.

"What the…?" I said

"Shut up I am your guardian monster chara Bolt and I am fucking hungry give me fooooooooood!" Bolt yelled flailing all arms and legs. Temari and Rhythm just were floating there with shocked expressions. Wait it said guardian monster chara didn't it…? Does this mean I am a guardian!

"Um dude can you chill?" asked Rhythm but before he knew it the small chara flew out of the room in search of food.

"Are you a guardian or what?" asked Rhythm

"I think he is" giggled Temari great just great my new chara is crazy… I went into the living room to find Rima and Bridgette sitting there and Bolt devouring a plate of food like he has never eaten.

"Yo" said Bridgette causally

"Hey we're here about your guardianism" said Rima yawning slightly

"Wait what?" I asked them

"You are a guardian, today me and Rima are taking you to the home of the Guardians, Kindlegem so you can met the leaders and pick out your weapon" said Bridgette

"I will be your trainer so get used to me showing up with no preparation" said Rima How am I supposed to get use to seeing the girl I fell for in my house every morning.

"Ah much better! Ok now for proper intros! I am Bolt your Guardian chara, I represent the falling star as my brother Agis represents the rising star and yeah that's about it" said Bolt I sweat dropped at this.

"Anyway the rift will open shortly so eat your breakfast like a good boy" said Bridgette handing me a plate of food

"Wait Rima weren't your parents coming home today?" I asked

"Yes but around six so I'll be fine" she said I nodded and began eating my food, this all happened so fast in a short amount of time I went from "Normal" human to Guardian, Rima is going to train me, I have a new chara and oh yeah I am not human!

Just then a rift opened, Bridgette and Rima got up and started walking towards it. I followed hesitantly and Rima grabbed my hand dragging me through. When we reached the other side we saw six people, three were girls and the other three were boys. One of them looked to be around five years old, had dirty blond hair, brown eyes and he was burping up little clouds of fire. The Girl to his left was looking at him disapprovingly and has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. The boy next to her was talking to a brown haired girl and looked like he was sixteen, had long dark brown hair and the girl he was talking too had a golden crest upon her head and large gold wings sticking out of her back. The other two was a dark red headed girl who gave the appearance of being highly intelligent and the boy next to her had dirty blond hair and was laughing loudly at the five year old.

They all stopped talking as Bridgette and Rima got on one knee and bowed to the group who smiled at them and then looked at me.

"Hello we are the leaders of the intervention society I am Megan but you can call me M-fuzz and I am the leader, the sixteen year old is Josh, the redhead is Megan h, The girl with the dirty blond hair is Christina, The boy who is laughing like a crazy person is my older brother Robert and the five year old is my little brother Brian. We will explain the situation to you and send you off to find a weapon then you'll go home and Comet" she said pointing at Rima "Will began your training, Ok Megan you have the floor!" she finished smiling at the rest of the group.

"Ok I am Megan as she said and I am the head of information here while Robert controls the making of weapons, Christina makes alliances, Josh checks the movement of enemies, Brian is just Brian and M-fuzz is the leader, your turn Robert" Megan explained

"Got it. You two have to make nice and train together and find out what weapon is right for you." Robert stated

"Be friends!" yelled Brian happily in a very Yaya-like manner

"I'll be tracking your progress through Bridgette got it?" said Josh

"Now on to the important part, the thing is your only one of two we still need to find in your dimension because you and Bolt are the falling star; there is also the rising star the new guardian and Agis. We need you guys to look for them and find them before the Darkias Alliance does because if they find him first they will kill him" explained Christina

"Now the legend for your type of guardian is this…_The rising star will run with dawn and the falling star will fall with dusk they're dance of love will light up the night in a glittering Harmony, with the Bolts of meteors and comets dashing across the blackness of night, dusk will save its falling star from fading and the dawn will bring the rising star out of the depths of its troubles, the four ever entwined in a rhythm of falling and rising , setting and coming will mark their spot in a world of darkness and bring a passion rekindled to the earth and its people_…" recited Megan

"So you need to find someone close to the dawn and fast because the legend sounds like it involves saving." Said Josh

"Also take these, their Megan's famous fortune cookies, maybe they'll give you some guidance!" said M-fuzz cheerfully

"Bye now and good luck!" yelled Brian as the six disappeared

**No one's pov~**

"That was interesting…But expected of them remember Rima? Once M-fuzz told me to paint a bowl of fruit for guidance! Although I did find my map of Kindlegem in there..." said Bridgette smiling at Rima and Nagihiko who were blushing due to the fact that the legend made it sound like they would be dating

"Let's open the cookies and see what we get" Rima said trying to get off the subject of what the leaders said all of them opened their cookie and read their fortune to themselves.

Rima's cookie: _In a time of despair do what your heart says instead of your mind, it may save the one you love most…_

_Nagihiko's cookie: It's ok to open up your feelings to the one you care about for they may feel the same as you…_

_Bridgette's cookie: You act as a mother to the one who needs it most, you walk with the tides and run with the flow, your heart is set on something that seems far away but it is not the end but the journey that matters the most_ _just pace alongside the lost young soul…_

"Just remember don't read them out loud or they won't come true" Bridgette said while winking at the two and off they went to the weapons storage.

Nagihiko looked around in awe at the many different guardians and creatures; there were dragons and wolves and what looked like giant lizards that were cloaked in war armor like mounts. The other guardians were strange themselves, some were older and others looked around thirteen, a few waved and smiled at Rima and Bridgette and others were training with weapons as simple as knifes to weapons so complex that Nagihiko wondered how they were operated. Soon they reached the weapons storage and Nagihiko looked at the arrangement of blades to guns to battle armor.

"Alright Nagihiko look around and see what you want, here is a kit of knives and guns, you just need to look from a unique weapon that will be your main tool like my special knives or Rima's lance" said Bridgette while handing him a belt that he noticed to be an infinity belt that meant you could store anything in its pockets.

He walked around the room sometimes picking up a weapon and putting it down. Rima and Bridgette stood by waiting patiently for his choice. Then he found it… a naginata with a purple scale hilt that was crisscrossed up to the silver mythic steel blade with threads of a gold that reminded him of Rima's hair. He picked it up and was happy with the way it felt in his hands and turned to the two blonds who waited for his answer.

"This is the one" he said smiling at the two and the trio went off to the rift gate that would send them home.

**At the gates of Nagihiko's house~**

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for training then?" Nagihiko asked

"No you'll be seeing just Rima, I have to get to work on finding rising star" said Bridgette shaking her head

"Be ready tomorrow purple head" said Rima and who much to everyone's surprise hugged Nagihiko and then left with Bridgette leaving behind a shocked Nagihiko.

_Me: Done! And next chapter Robert will tell everyone just how awesome I am! :D_

_Josh: Victory for the Fuzz :D_

_Brian: never doubt the epicness of the fuzz :D_

_Christina: yup :D_

_Megan h: mhm :)_

_Robert: shut up :( _

_All: review or M-fuzz will decide to act like Tadase and take over the world!_


	10. Training, explaining and 13?

Me: Ok the awesomeness won't be this chapter it'll be later

Megan h: Yup

Christina: and it's just us today

Me: Soooo….

All: M-fuzz doesn't own Shugo chara!

**Nagihiko's pov~**

I was getting ready for school today was "parent's day" and even more so I was preparing myself for what came next. I wasn't concerned about myself but today Tsukasa decided that because of everything that has happened we have to tell our parents, mine already know but Rima's parents will throw a fit and everything includes Guardians too. I know that once we explain that charas are real they'll be able to see them.

"Bye mom sees you later at school!" I yelled as I left the house and started walking.

**Later at school waiting for the parents and it's no one's pov~**

"Ok everyone know what we're doing?" Tsukasa asked

"We know…I just don't like it" said Rima

"That's understandable considering your parents and the fact that you're a guardian" Amu said while patting Rima on the shoulder.

"Well get ready because here they come" said Tadase pointing at his Grandma, both of Amu's parents, Rima's parents and Nagihiko's parent who of course already knew.

"Hello, I am sure you have no idea what we're about to tell you" said Tsukasa cheerfully which made all the parents expect the Fujisakis give him a weird look.

"What are you about to tell us" asked Amu's mom

"Ok you have to believe us when we tell you this or you won't be able to see them" began Amu

"Fine, we'll listen" said Rima father glaring at all of them.

"Ok the guardians is not just a student council, we fight an evil organization called Easter, We have what are called charas, if you believe us you'll be able to see them, we have been cleansing X-eggs and right now Easter is on the down low and isn't doing much" said Tadase

And sure enough the parent's expressions became shocked as they accepted it and were able to see the charas.

"What the…? You keep this secret from us!" was the outburst from most of the group.

"And there's more Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko you have the floor…Wait a minute where are your parents Yaya?" asked Tsukasa

"She'll be here she is just late…but don't worry she already knows and it's not Yaya's parents but her babysitter" Yaya explained Rima raised an eyebrow at her.

Just then as if to explain everything Bridgette came running over with her arms loaded with files and books and wearing a rather exhausted expression.

"Hey guys-Whoops!" yelled Bridgette as she dropped a book and slipped on it and fell to the ground causing her papers and files to go everywhere.

"Bridgette why are you doing the research papers? Don't you I don't sit around like a lazy bum and make Courtney do it?" asked Rima

"No I do not! Well the thing is Courtney is on break for a little while so it's just us! Me and my children!" explained Bridgette Rima's parents started glaring at Bridgette at the mention of Rima being her "child"

"What do you mean by child?" asked Rima's father angrily walking towards Bridgette.

"I mean that I am their Guardian mentor and I call them my child because it seems that both their sets of parents aren't around enough to truly fill that role." Bridgette said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Why I outta…" started

"Now I wouldn't start with her if I were you, she is far more powerful then you could imagine" said Tsukasa.

"Now that Bridgette is here can we explain what's going on?" asked Yaya

"Go ahead" Tsukasa answered

"Ok Me, Yaya, Nagihiko and Bridgette are beings called Guardians…" Rima began

"We are part angel, part legendary beast and part human" Nagihiko continued

"We were somehow chosen to be Guardians for an unknown reason because we don't have Guardian parents, so that means we were blessed" Yaya added

"And I am watching over them and training them because I am a higher rank and I am also from another dimension….make sense? " finished Bridgette and from the looks on their faces it most defiantly did not.

"I don't believe you! People like you belong in the asylum for convincing kids they're not human!" yelled Rima's father

"Well then I'll prove myself" said Bridgette calmly and her body began to ripple and change not in a character transformation, but a guardian transformation and soon standing before them was a 7-foot tall replication of Solaris, from her four arms tipped with long light green claws to her six feathery wings that glinted in the sunlight to her forest green dragon head they were the same.

"Holy-" began Rima's father as he backed away but just as quickly as it happened Bridgette was back to her normal appearance and smiling triumphantly at his reaction.

"Now listen and we will explain further ok?" said Bridgette softly he nodded franticly and backed away

"It hasn't happened yet but soon enough I will get what is called irregular transformation. It is when I grow wolf ears and a tail for about a day or two. Now if you're wondering about what wolves have to do with our kind, it's because we found ourselves to be a lot like them so the first generation of guardians willed their forms to change to intimate wolves." Explained Rima

"How right now we are working on training Nagihiko and finding the Rising Star Guardian before our enemies do, so don't interfere or it could mean life or death for this new guardian" explained Yaya

The adults nodded once again and left to coop with this news.

**Later in the woods with Nagihiko and Rima~**

"So why do I have to learn about the history of guardians again?" Nagihiko asked

"Because if you don't learn from our past and about our foes you will run into battle and be killed." Rima explained bluntly with a bored expression

"So…What has Bridgette found out about this 'Rising star'?" Nagihiko asked

"She said that in the past the rising star has always been outgoing, loyal and kind of childish, so she is looking for people based on that but so far she says she has found any leads" Rima said dismissively with a wave of her hand "Now ready for hand- to- hand combat?" she asked

"Sure"

"Alright in hand-to-hand combat you can use anything from your knife to your claws and even normal fists. You just have to create a style that works for you I can't really teach you much here because we have very different body appearances but I am just going to let this Atma demon out and you have to fight it ok?" said Rima walking over to a cage with a demon in it (from second chapter remember?)

"Ummm, Rima where did you get that?" Nagihiko asked

"Found it." She said taking off the lock and backing away as the demon sprung out and launched itself mindlessly towards Nagihiko. Who jumped to the side and drew his knife, then as the demon swiped its claws at him he slashed his blade at the demon wrist cutting it off. He rolled away from it as it shirked in pain and swung its other hand at him. It lunged at him once more.

"_Heaven strike!"_ Yelled Nagihiko as his blade grew longer and turned a bright gold and he lifted it over his shoulder and threw it at the oncoming demon cutting it in half.

"Jeez Rima thin you could give me a warning next time?" Nagihiko asked the laughing girl.

"No, because you never know when you'll be attacked and each practice we have I am going to make the attack more expected." Explained Rima

"Well then…" said Nagihiko who suddenly lunged towards Rima and attempted, key word being _attempted_ to grab Rima, who simply jumped over him and onto his back and put a knife at his throat

"Don't try that on me because I'll _always_ be ready for it Purple-head" she said and with that she jumped off him and walked a few feet in front of him.

"Jeez like that wasn't expected." Nagihiko said rolling his eyes

"What is that supposed to mean" growled Rima who started glaring at him.

"Oh nothing I just expected you to insult me because you always do, if you're trying to catch me off guard try some new material" Nagihiko said jokingly

"Well then I have to go home now so bye _Nagi"_ she said and as she walked by him she kissed him on the cheek and continued on her way home leaving behind a very shocked and confused Nagihiko.

_Me: Done with chapter 10! _

_Imara: Yeah I am here today! And I am still mad at you over what you're planning on doing in chapter 13!_

_Nagihiko: What is she planning on doing?_

_Rylais: I am so sorry for you what she is planning to do to you will be most barbaric! :(_

_Nagihiko: What-?_

_Kukai: its ok dude I am sure it will be quick besides the next two chapters will mostly center around me, Yaya, Kusukusu and Rhythm._

_Nagihiko: I don't get this._

_Me: too bad. If you guys want you can guess who the Rising star is, why I need Rhythm and Kusukusu and what I am planning to do to Nagihiko._

_Nagihiko: What!_

_All expect Nagihiko: Review or M-fuzz will make pie and we're not sure how that's a bad thing but it is!_


	11. Red Bull gives you wings!

_Me: Guess what? Robert has to tell everyone how AWESOME I AM! You have the floor bro!_

_Rob: 8 things that are awesome about my sister: Thanks to her my life is not boring, she knows how to make me happy, good sense of humor, great at first person shooters…_

_Me: There has to be more!_

_Rob: I'm not finished, great sarcasm, she put food on her substitute teacher desk and watched him eat it (true story), she is always there for me, and she shows me new anime to help me keep up (like shugo chara)._

_Me: Well there is more but Robert just isn't saying everything -.- And btw me and Rob have a new bet I have to get twenty reviews before the story ends and if I do he will make an account and write stories and if I don't at the end I have to make an author's note about how awesome he is. So help me kick his ass!_

_Brian: M-fuzz doesn't own Shugo chara! :D_

**Yaya's pov~**

Why does Rima have to be so grumpy in the morning? Yaya Doesn't like it….Maybe Yaya should make her Yaya's special breakfast drink! That'll work! And with that thought I ran into the kitchen completely ignoring Bridgette who has passed out on the table surrounded by legends and books, huh I wonder how she reads all that stuff! Yaya would be bored to death! I ran over to the fridge and pulled out a can of red bull, then I ran to the cabinet and pulled out the container of sugar, Sweetish fish and two bottles of five hour energy. Then I grabbed a huge mug that said "don't piss me off. I am running out of places to hide the bodies" and dumped all the wonderful hyperness inducing items into the mug and began stirring, until the liquid in the mug began to turn a bright red and fizz slightly.

"Yaya you're not going to give that to Rima right? It'll make her do barbaric things!" Rylais warned. Ugh Rylais should just try to stop teaching me life lessons!

"Rylais it'll be fine what's the worst that'll happen?" I responded cheerfully

"Rima will kill someone" she replied in a dull tone.

"Chill out! Pepe wants to see what she does!" Pepe screamed at Rylais. Yes! Pepe is on my side!

I giggled and said "Yeah I wonder what she'll do too! Bye Bridgette I am going to go see Rima! "

"Just don't put the cucumber where the sky will fall out…" mumbled Bridgette me and me charas sweat dropped at that.

At Rima's house…

"Hey Rima!" I yelled jumping though her window

"Yes Yaya?" she replied not even surprised at the fact I just jumped through her window.

"Yaya found a special and awesome drink that makes you have comedy filled dreams for weeks!" I yelled in her ear.

"Really?"

"Yes really drink it!"

"It's shooting off mini fireworks of sugar…"

"That's just happiness! Drink it!"

"Fine but if I get sick and died I'll make sure to follow you around as a ghost for the rest of your life until you commit suicide" she said emotionlessly. Taking the mug from my hands and drinking the whole thing as quickly as possible. Yes!

"How do you feel?" I asked now waiting to see what would happen and then well I can't really say I've seen this happen before… Her lips and eye began to twitch and her eyes rapidly began changing colors and then the twitching stopped and her eyes became wide while her mouth became a twisted grin. Oh poopises she is going crazy…

"Yaya?" she asked turning towards me.

"Y-yes R-rima? I stuttered afraid of what was to come from this girl I call my friend.

"I have to go warn Amu about the aliens that want her chicken wings! Kyaa!" she yelled running past me and jumping out the windows and running on four legs down the street like some deranged animal.

What. Have. I. Done?

**Amu's peaceful pov where the world isn't mentally disturbed…Yet~**

There is nothing better than relaxing and eating ice cream with my charas the only thing that could make this better is if me friends were here… Oh look its Rima and she's coming towards me! Wait what's with her face?

"Rima? What wrong?" I asked tentatively

"Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You can't freaking choose between Ikuto or Tadase! It's not that hard the cat or the prince! And you know else is wrong! I can tell you're not hiding your chicken wings! They're probably out in the open! You know they attract aliens!" she yelled at me and all I can think is… What. The. Fuck?

"Rima are you feeling ok?" I asked worried

"I am fine." She said tilting her head to the side and grinning evilly and with that she ran away leaving me with more questions than answers…

**Nagihiko's pov~ poor him…**

I was relaxing near the woods where me and Rima normally train. Then I saw her running towards me with a crazed expression on her face. She ran up to me without stopping and yelled

"Nagi!" and sat in my lap and started nuzzling me…WTF?

"R-Rima?" I said questioningly

"Nagihiko I love you…"My hopes rose" …r mom!" and with that she jumped off my and started laughing like a drunk person.

"Rima have you taken any mysterious substances? "I asked worried about her safety and why she would that something that would make her act like this and then I noticed that her eyes were rapidly changing color. From my studies about our kind I had learn that a guardians eyes will changing color sporadically where they are either 1) Drunk 2) Sugar high or 3) On drugs…

"I only took a strange drink from Yaya! It tasted like red bull and sweetish fish and sugar!" she said happily hopping from side to side and back and forward. My jaw dropped. She was sugar high.

"Oh! I just remembered! Red bull gives you wings! Now I can fight off the evil alien empire and save everyone's chicken wings!" she said triumphantly and then she grew wings and flew away.

"Rima wait!" I yelled desperately trying to stop her from doing something undeniably crazy.

I followed her all the way to the royal garden where Tadase and Kukai were taking about something.

"Nagihiko? What's wrong?" Tadase asked in a concerned manner

"Yes commoner! What could possibly trouble you in the presence of your king?" roared Kiseki

"Rima is on Yaya's special drink!" I yelled and Kukai dropped his glass and looked at me in horror

"She is this could mean the end of the world!" he yelled

"Shut up guys I am back to normal." Said Rima who came out of nowhere dragging an unconscious Yaya behind her.

"You killed my girlfriend!" gasped Kukai

"No I didn't she is just out cold." Rima replied in a monotone

"Wow" all three of us guys said while sweat dropping

**With Bridgette ~**

"So according to this the only person this points to is…"

_Me: Done!_

_Imara: Ah! WTH Megan! I was reading that I wanted to know who it was! Why are you doing this to me! First what you're doing in chapter 13 and now this are you trying to make me kill you!_

_Me: No I am just following my carefully written plot line this chapter needed to be humorist, the next has to have romance and a surprise and after that tragedy, then action then the surprise! But how will I do it? By being me! Hahahahaha!_

_All else: 0.0_

_Me: forget it_

_All: Review or someone will get eaten by the giant pink bunny of doom!_


	12. The Rising Star found and Kuzumu!

Me: Oh! Almost to 13!

Imara: M-fuzz you can still turn back and-

Me: Hell no! I am doing it!

Imara: I guess you aren't changing your mind…M-fuzz doesn't own Shugo chara…

**Kukai's pov~**

Me and Yaya were eating ice cream when we saw Bridgette walking over.

"Hey! Bridgette what's up?" yelled Yaya

"My IQ but what else is new… Oh yeah your boyfriend there just happens to be the Rising star." Bridgette said and my eyes widened, what did she just say!

"What?" Me and Yaya screamed at the same time successfully getting our point across over how shocked we were.

"Ow… Nagihiko and Rima weren't that loud but I guess they're the quiet couple and yes did you not hear me? I was so proud of myself when I figured it out!" she responded holding her hands over her ears.

"Sorry! But are you sure?" Yaya asked the blond eighteen-year-old

"Yes I am as sure as I can be! Because all the facts point towards him and I found this-" she pulled out an egg with gray scale patterns on it" on my way here and it gives off your aura" she finished pointing at me.

"So I am a guardian?" I asked

"Yes but we can't start your training until this egg hatches so take this and go to Yaya when it hatches, she will be training you" explained Bridgette "Now I can get a decent sleep without thinking about everything and how I have to find the new guardian before someone else or they'll die!" she complained and with that she left leaving me and Yaya with our jaws practically hitting the floor.

"She's not sleeping well is she?" I asked

"Nope" Yaya replied shaking her head "and it's not just that there is something else"

"What is it?" I asked worried

"It's Rima… A while ago when me, Rima and Bridgette went to visit the leaders. Rima was given a prophecy…"

**Flashback!**

"_Rima, I have to warn you about something…" started Megan_

"_What is it?" asked Rima_

"_It is foretold in the ruin of Gharforst the prophets city that, soon in the age of the crested wolf, which is our era that the guardian of Dusk will have to perform the Heartfelt Endeavor to save the life of another…" explained Megan in a worried tone._

"_What? But that a last resort! Every guardian knows that if you save someone with the Heartfelt Endeavor you will become possessed by the killer!" Bridgette franticly said_

"_Yes of course I know that but according to the ruins this is what will happened and that is has to happen! I am not happy about it either someone being possessed is always a bad thing!" explained Megan h in an upset tone_

"_I am sorry I raised my voice commandant…" Bridgette said apologetically bowing her head_

"_It's fine Bridgette I understand your frustration but Rima what do you think of all this?" Megan h said addressing Rima_

"_If there is no other way around it… I will do what my heart tells me and save the life…" Rima said bowing her head to the upper ranking guardian_

"_Rima! Are you sure?" I said desperately _

"_I will be when the time comes…" said Rima looking away from the rest of us and walking away to think about this…_

**End of Yaya's flashback~**

"Wait! Does that mean someone we know is going to die!"" I yelled because we were a safe distance away from any normal human.

"Yes Kukai I am afraid so… It is the only way that Rima would use that on someone else…" said Yaya with tears in her eyes

"It's ok we'll get through it, together…" I whispered holding her close to me…

**Harmony's pov~**

I am hanging out with Bolt, Rhythm, Temari and Kusukusu. Hmm I wonder how to get those two love birds together I thought looking over at Rhythm and Kusukusu who were playing tag. Harmony it's time to be…**The matchmaker!** (Insert evil laugh here)

"Harmony what's so funny?" asked Bolt me and him are good friends because before chara form we knew each other. We both lived in space among the stars the truth is that thing that humans called _Halley's Comet _is really me and Bolt fooling with people's minds.

"Bolt my good friend…I am going to play matchmaker with those two would you like to help?"I asked grinning evilly but it didn't shock him over twenty centuries is a long enough time to figure someone out.

"Sounds fun…" he said returning my grin and thus we set to work…

**An hour later!**

"Harmony let us out!"

"Yeah! Bolt this isn't cool yo!"

"Harmony this is your master plan? Lock them in a closet and hope for the best?" Bolt asked huh I guess he still needs a few more centuries to learn this always works in TV shows…

"Yep lets go get popcorn" I said and began dragging him and a flabbergasted Temari away…

**No one's pov in the closet~**

"So they left" Kusukusu said glaring in a Rima-like manner at Rhythm who had been watching through the peephole.

"Afraid so" said Rhythm who was thinking 'Holy crap! Those two traitors how dare they leave me to solving my "crush problems"

"Oh…" trailed off Kusukusu who happened to be thin something along the same lines as Rhythm which was…' Harmony how could you? I said I could handle it myself! But now here I am alone with Rhythm…'

They both slumped to the next to each other only Kusukusu who wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing sat on Rhythm's lap which caused them to both burst apart when Rhythm put his hands on her waist and stutter out "S-sorry!" while blushing which caused them both to become more confused along the lines of 'Wait? Why is he/her blushing?' oh those poor lovesick would be selves…

"So what do you want to do?" asked Rhythm to try and ease the tension

"Um why don't we go back to playing tag?" asked Kusukusu

" Sure! But who's it?" said Rhythm

Kusukusu smirked and walked over to him and flicked him between the eyes and giggled "You!" before running/floating away.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Rhythm while laughing at the clown chara's antics and chasing after her . As they rounded one of the corners of the room Kusukusu tripped and Rhythm fell on top of her and of course being the impulsive person he was he kissed her. They could both feel sparks flying as Kusukusu kissed back they kissing for a while when they both stopped and looked at each other.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kusukusu asked pressing her forehead against his.

"Why did you kiss back?" he asked breathlessly

"I asked first." Said Kusukusu

"It's because I like you" said Rhythm flipping them over so she was on top. "Now you."

"I kissed back because I wanted to…because I have a crush on you too" Kusukusu said and began leaning in at the same time as Rhythm… When…

"We're back!" sang Harmony opening the door and giving them a fake shocked face like she didn't expect this to happen while Bolt laughed out loud and Temari giggled into the sleeve of her kimono…

_Me: Done! I was so proud of myself! Romance before I drop the bomb in chapter 13!_

_Megan h: I told them their future!_

_Imara: M-fuzz turn back from your ways of killing you can do it!_

_Me: No I can't because it'll ruin my plot :D_

_Imara: Curse you!_

_All: Review or 2012 will come sooner than you think! _


	13. How could I? For the plot of course!

_Me: And this is where it begins…_

_Imara: So you're doing it…_

_Me: For the sake of the plot you will die ********_

_Imara: No! They're my favorite character!_

_Me: Oh come on its not that bad. -.-_

_Imara: Murderer! Next time kill someone no one cares about! Like Amu's creepy stalker boy!_

_Me: But that's the thing no one cares about him so it means no one will use the Heartfelt Endeavor! Which means my title will be useless!_

_Imara: Useless…useless…useless…see what you did? My heart's egg is becoming a X-egg…_

_Me: Oh shut up. If it does I'll make Amu save you._

_Imara's X-egg: Disclaimer! M-fuzz no own Shugo chara! Useless!_

_Me: Really Imara that's the third time this week! Killing someone isn't that bad! Amu come make Imara normal again!_

**Nagihiko's pov~**

Rima has been training me to the point of exhaustion all week, I think something is up…I'll ask her after school today we're meeting up in the woods later…

Later that day in the training grounds!

I walked in and I heard Rima talking to someone on the phone I was about to leave and give her privacy when I heard her said my name.

"No! I thought I killed him! And now you're telling me he's alive? Listen to me if anything, he is back to possess me and kill Nagihiko! Why do I think he is after Nagihiko? It's because he's the Falling star of course! And now you're telling me that after two years of believing I killed that creepy obsessive stalker… He's back and still wants me to switch sides! Doesn't shoving a lance into someone mean no! Answer me dammit! How do you now he's back… What do you mean? He sent a message? Ok… I understand Chieftain… Yes I'll be on guard… Ok bye…" and with that she hung up…

What did that mean? Someone is in love with Rima or something and wants me dead? By the sounds of it they're from the Darkias Alliance… It has been six days since that night where me and Rima shared our first hug, all this has brought us closer and now I want to learn about her past not only as a guardian but as a person as well…

"Rima what are you hiding from me? Please just tell me everything" I pleaded coming away from the wall and walking towards her.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She whispered

"Yes no matter how bad it is I want the truth." I said firmly

"Fine. I was talking to M-fuzz on the phone she was telling me that my mortal enemy Jayden, who I thought I killed two years ago has returned… He grew a major crush on me and tried to force me to join the Darkias Alliance, but in what I thought was our final battle I defeated him and put my lance through his heart…But according to our sources he was put into some kind of time freeze that kept him alive, now it appears they brought him back and he sent the high command a letter saying 'He'll get me this time' and the reason he wants you dead is he sees you as competition of some sort." Explained Rima looking slightly upset about remembering something.

"Oh… So if you're just learning this now why have you been training me extra hard this week?" I asked

"Because we knew something was up but we weren't sure what this letter confirmed it. The Darkias Alliance had been making more attacks then usual so we took it as a sign that they were planning something and now we know what went right for them… The resurrection of Jayden the demon's hold…He has a chara like us it's a demonic chara which means it belongs to someone under the influence of darkness, it's name is Morello, he gives Jayden a character transformation called _Dread Knight_ in this form he wears a knight's suit only pieces of metal are torn and twisted into points on his elbows, knees and ankles, the plumage is white and red and the mask that covers his face looks like curved dragon fangs. " She explained shuddering a lot as she remembered what he looked like and because of that shuddering a gave her a quick hug before we began today's lesson…

**Later on after the lesson with Nagihiko walking home its night time~**

I was still thinking about this Jayden guy… So right now he is after both Rima and me but for different reasons. That's when I sensed a demonic presence nearby but unlike usual where it heads away from me it was coming closer…

"_My own heart unlock! Midnight Sky chief! _" I yelled transforming with Bolt I had dark purple that had each plate lined with a dark gold trim, I had my naginata in my hands, there were clear crystal spikes on my shoulders, knees and elbows that with glowing with a purple aura radiance and I had a knight's helmet on that dark purple and rimmed with gold spikes around my face.

"Oh… So you're Nagihiko?" said a disgusted voice behind me and a whipped around to see a black haired boy about my age and height with blood red eyes and a winged demon with blood eyes, horns, claw and tips of its tail and wings.

"I you're?" I asked

"Jayden and Morello but we know who you are and pretty soon no one else will" he said arrogantly and flipping back some of his shoulder length hair. I was thinking about running because no matter how much I hate this guy he might be too powerful to take on.

"Don't try to run, I warded this until the ward falls no one came come in this area and no one can get out, no me and you are trapped in this little park until I am finished gutting you like the animal you are." He hissed and then jumped into the air "_My own heart_ _unlock! Dread Knight!_ And he turned into exactly what Rima described.

"Listen, Rima is mine and always will be mine. Those guardian are just feeding lies and creating more scum like you, it's the Darkias Alliance that knows what they're doing!" he said arrogantly

"Hell no! Are you mental or something! She tried to kill you and the guardians are protecting the balance not messing it up like the Darkias!" I yelled hoping to make this go on long enough for someone else to break the ward and help me.

"Hm, I just you won't just die quietly and end this. Oh well if you want it the hard way that's what you'll!" he roared and lifted his red and silver spear pointed it at me and charged towards me and slashed. I jumped back and parried the attack with my own weapon.

"_Terror Swipe!" _he yelled and his spear began to glow and grow longer and I could tell he was going to hit me with it.

"_Dusk Plummet _!" I yelled and leap into the air did a back flip and dodged his attack and sent myself rocking towards the spot right behind him, once I got there I swung my naginata at his back and it went through the metal leaving a long but shallow cut. He turned and slashed at me but I was already five feet away hopping backwards gracefully.

"Hope this stops you twinkle toes" he sneered then yelled "_Hell fire grasp!" _ A clawed hand of flames can out of the ground behind me and grabbed me it didn't move me but I was standing there being burned by actual hellfire! Which is a lot hotter than normal fire. Then it let go and I fell to my knees smoking slightly.

"Guess you not as good as I thought" he laughed and began walking towards me and grabbed my naginata and threw it away and smirked triumphantly. I charged forward and talked him to the ground and pressed a knife against his spear to keep it away from me. I managed to cut his shoulder but there his spear overcame my knife and flung me back into the wall and cutting open the armor on my chest.

"And this Nagihiko is where you die" he whispered while standing in front of me and plunged the spear into my chest and everything went black and I felt like I was floating.

Was I dead?

_Me: Oh look I killed Nagihiko…_

_Imara: How could you he was my favorite character! _

_Me: Imara!_

_Imara: *ranting about how cruel I am*_

_Me: Read the title and remember what it means._

_Imara: How will that help my sorrow?-Oh wait I get it now… You're doing that to my second favorite character how could you?_

_Me: Review or I'll kill more people!_


	14. A Heartfelt Endeavor

_Me: Hey guys! I know some of you might be raging over Nagihiko's death but never fear chapter 14 is here!_

_Imara: *crying in a corner* M-fuzz how could you! You can't have Rimahiko without the Hiko!_

_Me: Oh shut up and I don't own Shugo Chara or there would be more action._

**No one's pov~**

It seemed like the world was slowed down as Nagihiko fell… Jayden had his back to Nagihiko's body and the ward was lifting and this is where a lover's destiny is fulfilled…

"Nagihiko!" cried out a voice that was overcome with aguish, it belonged to the small blond we all knew so well. As she approached her fallen lover's body she learned what she must do… Use the powerful Heartfelt Endeavor to save his life destroying her freedom but resurrecting Nagihiko in hopes that some day he will break the curse that will be set on her and accept her feelings… With that thought she unleashed the angel side of her bedecking her already gorgeous golden wings with long glowing white feathers and a glimmering halo atop her head, her armor became white and she seemed to glow with a righteous fury that if she tried could shake the heavens and quell the flames of hell.

"So this is what you chose my love… This boy over your freedom." Said Jayden who felt Rima's last glare before she lost control over her body.

"_The Heaven's secret ability of passion! The Heartfelt Endeavor!" yelled Rima and her_ and Nagihiko began rising into the air surrounded by a gold fire cage that glowed white hot and with the energy of a contained nuclear explosion.

Nagihiko could see a brilliant light overcoming the darkness that threatened to devour him drag him to depths of purgatory. With a jolt his soul was placed back into his body and his eyes opened to see Rima who couldn't hold onto her will power much longer the pain in his chest was gone but it left a deep scar where the spear had entered. He opened his mouth to say something but she had already began speaking with a pleading tone that made Nagihiko's very heart flinch in pain.

"Nagihiko, I haven't got much time left and I need you to listen to what I have to say. You or another guardian must defeat me in battle and send gold fire through my veins to restore me, and I want to say before I am possessed and become your _Enemy _that I love you and always will ok?" She paused for a second and that's when Nagihiko grabbed her and brought her close to him and kissed her trying to force as much love and emotion into this kiss before she was gone and needed to be rescued and then the effect of the ability took over and Rima stopped their passionate kiss and fell out of his grip leaving Nagihiko to watch helplessly as she fell towards the ground the feathers on her wings falling off one by one leaving leathery demon wings behind, her bronze eyes that held a spark that made Nagihiko's heart quicken became gray and lifeless, halo snapped in two and became small black demon horns on her head and Harmony star covered egg and Kusukusu's bright and colorful one closed landed away from Rima.

"Rima land" said a cruel voice that made Nagihiko's blood boil. Rima pulled back her wings and landed effortlessly beside the monster that called itself Jayden.

"Yes master" she responded

"Let's leave." He commanded and Rima raised her hand and an explosion of smoke marked their exit.

"No!" yelled a voice that sounded like a mother mourning over the loss of their child and Nagihiko turned around to see Bridgette covered in demon blood with Yaya and Kukai right behind her, Bridgette dropped to her knees and began crying and Yaya turned around and buried her face in Kukai's chest and he began hugging her and comforting her. Nagihiko turned around and picked up Kusukusu and Harmony's eggs, Rhythm looked away and floated off Temari followed her brother to supply some comfort and Bolt flew down and put his hands on the nonmoving eggs that held beings that brought cheer and laughter wherever they went.

Rima and her charas were gone and Nagihiko felt as if it was all his fault…But he wasn't the only one to blame at least Jayden could pay the price of Nagihiko's fury and he could always bring Rima back… Yes that's what he decided if there was anything he was going to do next it was that he _would _and _will_ get Rima back. His hand closed around the eggs and he felt a presence at his shoulder, he looked up into the somber face of Bridgette who was looking at him with an odd expression.

"You have to promise me that when we get Rima back, you will return her feelings because I know you feel the same and that you'll never hurt her." Whispered Bridgette

"All I want is her and I am willing to do anything to get her back and you have my word that I'll protect her" Nagihiko said in a determined voice

"Then you must also tell me that you won't throw your life away and that you'll help me to the best of your ability to get her back" she said voice rising slightly.

"You have my word, can we began searching tomorrow?" Nagihiko asked fiercely

"Yes I'll pick you up from school when I have found places to began looking for them, you have to say it's a doctor's appointment and you have to let your friends know what happened…I have to leave you now because I have to tell Rima's parents what happened…As much as I loathe them they still have a right to know what happened "she finished letting anger creep into her voice and turned on her heel and flew away. Nagihiko turned and looked at Yaya and Kukai, who were holding each other tightly as if this was all a dream…

This was no dream… and Nagihiko knew that even his worst nightmares could never have compared to this let alone make him feel this many emotions all at once…The shinning happy moment he had with Rima of feeling their love towards each other felt out of place and seemed to only enforce the idea that he must get revenge.

_Me: All set…so dramatic…_

_Megan h: didn't know you had it in you…_

_Imara: First Nagihiko now Rima! Oh the horror of it all!_

_Me: Review or I'll make something worse happen!_

_All else: How could that be possible!_


	15. The Rising star's debut! and Amuto!

_Me: Ok here is my checklist…_

_Amuto- Tadamu debate ( )_

_Kukai's egg hatching ( )_

_Utau helping Amu realize her feelings ( )_

_Battle Rima-Yaya ( )_

_Robert: Wow all the stuff might take a while_

_Me: No it won't! Because this is chapter 15! That's all I need to finish this list! Then I can make another one!_

_Robert: I am surprised no one reviewed over the death of Nagihiko, the possession of Rima or the confession!_

_Me: Don't remind me… I don't own Shugo chara!_

**Amu's POV~**

I was running… Away from reality that was stranger than fiction… Ever since I came here my life has been changed for the better but now when I am told that my best guy friend died and was brought back and my best girl friend is now possessed by a freaky stalker, that's just too much! On top of all that, I just can't seem to choose… Between Tadase and Ikuto …

"Amu!" Oh crap I do not need this right now. I turned around to see Utau running up to me.

"What is it?" I asked my voice hoarse from crying.

"I wanted to talk to you about…Ikuto…It's not what you think! I decided to move on and find someone else and I know we're all in tough times with everything that happening but… I think Rima would be happy to know that there is a little more love in the world." Utau explained then walked away. She wants me to choose?

Well Tadase took forever to figure out that he liked me but… Sometimes I feel like he isn't really seeing me…

And then there is Ikuto … He is a different story for some reason I feel like he has always loved me…

They both seem to make me blush and they are both sweet in their own way… But who am I really in love with…? I felt something at that battle though the last battle with Ikuto working for Easter, I felt something for him that I have never felt before with anyone else. Was that love? It must have been because the closest thing I have ever felt to that was love for my family but that emotion was something else. I have to be honest with myself… I am in love with Ikuto.

"Hey Amu, Utau wanted me to talk to you." Said Ikuto hopping down gracefully from the tree behind me.

"Oh…Hey." I said my voice still scratchy from crying.

"I know you're sad but don't worry I am here for you. No matter how many times you push me away..." Ikuto said hugging me and smiling not smirking. Maybe I'll tell him someday just not today…

**Kukai's POV~**

Me and Yaya were walking through the park in silence. Nagihiko and Bridgette had left earlier today to hunt down Rima and Jayden. Yaya offered to stay behind in case any demon assaults happened. Then I looked at Yaya, who was staring at the ground obviously deep in thought then her head snapped to the side and she looked towards a grouping of trees.

"What is it?" I asked worried about her reaction.

Then we heard it. The voice that made both of us fear in shock and slight terror. We looked up at the figure that just flew out of those trees Yaya had looked at. From everything Nagihiko had told us about what happened to her nothing could have prepared us for actually seeing her in person like this…

"Hello _scum._" She hissed glaring at us from above her leathery wings flapping slowly to keep her hovering above us. _Rima_.

"R-Rima remember us? We're your friends, your allies. There's no need to said hurtful things like that" Yaya whispered staring at Rima with tear-filled eyes that made my heart hurt from seeing how she reacted to seeing our cold but caring friend refer to us as if we were weeds that needed to die.

"I have no friends, only targets, Jayden and superiors" She said adding a loving caress when she said Jayden's name. This made my blood boil, how could he not only steal her freedom, personality and appearance but where her heart belonged too? That just proved how that guy wherever he was needed to _die._

I looked up at Rima taking the changes to our friend…How there was no spark in her eyes, how those brown doe-like eyes became gray and lifeless, how her wings used to glow and how now they were an ugly gray that made them look as dead as her eyes and how they seemed to crack as they swung thought he air, the gray horns on her head that added to her appearance of being soulless, even her hair and body seemed more gray and lifeless than ever before. Only adding to the thought of _this isn't Rima_ that kept running through my head, this was not the girl who laughed with her friends quietly or teased Nagihiko and blushed when he called her cute…No this was Jayden's twisted version of something that should have never been changed… Our friend, our _Rima_ and from the helpless pained look in _my_ Yaya's eyes, I knew that she hated seeing our friend like this.

"Huh… Seems you have nothing more to say…Oh well if those are your dying words, then let's get started" she hissed and grew long gray talons on her hands and feet and a long, gray tail that ended in something at looked like two snake canine teeth that fit seamlessly into the pointed tail end.

"I don't want to do this Rima" said Yaya who at some point transformed into _Twilight Runner_ with Rylais and was now holding her duel chained connected cleavers and narrowing her eyes slightly at Rima who didn't flinch considering the fact that Yaya's eyes were still filled with tears.

"Too bad because I do" I said quietly in an almost teasing manner with her tone of voice and in a flash of Yaya's blue and Rima's gray they had charged at each other darting back and forward at a breakneck speed to try and out match the other and strike them down.

I have never felt more helpless… I was Kukai, the big brother of the Guardians the one who protected everyone, not someone who stayed on the ground to let the youngest do all the work… But what could I do? My egg hadn't hatched yet and no way was my human Character transformation strong or fast enough to keep up with the speed and power of these inhuman beings that I was supposedly one of.

My eyes widened when a glittering spray of blood came for Yaya's arm almost in slow motion as opposed to the high speeds they were moving a second ago and then I heard _Him_ as the drops fell…

"_You seek to protect and bring others up from their pain with you… The rising star is me and you…" and then I was floating in a bright white light… With a small Gray dragon with sapphire blue eyes in front of me._

"_I am Agis, The Rising star you have met my brother Bolt and my friends Rylais and Harmony but now the Dusk has fallen and Harmony is imprisoned in a dark embrace, you wish to save the dawn don't you?" asked Agis_

"_Yes I am ready to become the…Rising star" I said and with those words I felt myself transforming. I was covered in a grayish-white stony armor that had glowing light blue threads weaving though it and a massive shield formed on my right arm that was a darker gray and had brighter blue lines connecting the whole thing together._

"_Character Transformation! First Light Avenger!" _I yelled finishing the change with Agis and once again landing on solid ground

Yaya looked at me in surprise and happiness and Rima scowled and glared before turning around and beginning to fly away.

"Hey! Come back here!" I yelled causing her to look over her shoulder and smirk before throwing something like a smoke grenade at us to blind us from her escape.

"She left… It seems that Jayden knew that if you changed over then Rima wouldn't be a match" whispered Yaya

"It doesn't matter" I said which caused her to look at me in surprise "We will get Rima back no matter what…"

_Me: Done! And I added Amuto! Le gasp!_

_Christina:__** M-fuzz dedicates this chapter to Ripplerose as a birthday present!**_

All: Review or M-fuzz will send the giant python GIANTFATOVERSIZEDTHINGY to eat your laptop! __


	16. Rima and Bridgette's past! and Guns!

_Me: I am lazy :P_

_Megan h.: Yes…Yes you are. ;)_

_Me: And you're mean. :P_

_Imara: This story has grammer errors!_

_Me: Shut up! Unless my viewers complain about it its fine!_

_Olivia: M-fuzz doesn't own Shugo chara but she just might own a army of Guardians that obey her every command…_

_Me: :)_

**Nagihiko's POV~** (Same day as chapter 15 :P)

"Are you sure we'll find her?" I asked the eighteen-year old blonde.

"I have been through this before, remember?" Bridgette responded angrily. She had been yelling a lot since what happened to Rima. "Look I am sorry ok? But unlike last time due to a recent increase in attacks on Kindlegem the Guardian home city and the city of miracles and Meki the city of process, I can't get any help from the other Guardians and Courtney had to be stationed in Shadmoor the city of history because the courts think that's where the Darkias Alliance will attack next, so they can try to claim the Will of the Ancients" explained Bridgette

"The Will of the Ancients?" I questioned looking at her as we flew over some canyon.

"It's an ancient book that records the location and use of every artifact in all the dimensions, like M-fuzz's sword of the Divine or the legendary Nashor's Tooth that is wielded by one of the Guardian court leaders. They want it because we haven't been able to find all the artifacts yet and if they get the ones we haven't found like the Moonflair Spellblade then they will be much stronger than before." Bridgette said impatiently.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but… Why did you and Rima become so closer? I mean you're kind of closer to her than you are to Yaya and I am a bit curious why?" I asked hoping to clear the air of dread that seems to fall every time we stop talking.

Well it all started back when we met…

_Flashback Bridgette's POV!_

"_Bridgette, I know you're already assigned to Yaya, but I need you to take on Rima as well because May has three people to mentor and I only have you too qualifying for teaching young Guardians" said a Champion named Imara who then walked away leaving Bridgett with a piece of paper telling her where and when to meet Rima._

"_Can't be all that bad right? I mean she is from Yaya's dimension even though this Rima and Yaya don't live in the same city." I wondered out loud to myself._

_Time skip at the Guardian city of Zeal the city of wit. (Man there are a lot of city names huh? Don't worry you don't even have to remember them I am just being creative :P)_

_I walked up to a short blonde haired girl who's hair reached to the back of her knees…This must be Rima._

"_Hello" I said cheerfully wanting to make a good impression considering I am going to be her overseer until she is able to become a mentor._

"_Hello." She responded in a monotone, I sweat dropped at this but then realized something the emotionless expression she wore didn't reached her eyes… They were sad and painful…Did this girl have a life like mine?_

"_You don't have to keep up an act around me" I whispered causing her head to snap towards me and her eyes to widen in shock I continued "I understand how you feel"_

"_No you don't… No one cares, you don't know me and you never will." She whispered looking away…something was wrong._

"_I do and I'll understand you someday I mean we're going to be working together from now on. I understand how you feel…I see neglect in your eyes… You see I am a twin…My sister isn't a Guardian and is nothing like me." I continued hoping to win her over by showing her that I understand, that I have been there. "She looks like me except instead of a real surfer's tan like mine she uses spray tan and has a pink highlight, the thing is throughout my childhood they liked her more because they didn't see what a horrible person she was, they thought I was going to waste my life on surfing and marine biology but they didn't notice that when I was ten I became a Guardian and had began training and traveling to do things and go places that people just saw as unreal. I was forgotten because they were rich and she fit the rich girl's role while I has the surfer chick… I didn't want to be rich…I wanted to be happy. Now what about you? If you don't tell me now you'll have to someday I don't like telling lies and keeping secret that can easily be told to lessen the burden, so just tell me." I finished _

_And then she told me about her life… We went on to understand each other and I grew to be a loving family member she lost and she grew to be someone who was proud of who I was and respected me. Yaya and Courtney joined the mix and the four of us were like a family… But I always stayed the caring mother to the poor neglected child… The one who locked her pains away and hid behind a mask and kept her problems to herself, who in the end just really needed some love. Not puppy fan boy love but family love the kind that was lost after she was kidnapped…_

_End Bridgette's POV and flashback~_

"So that's your story? The forgotten twin?" I asked

"Yep and Rima became my forgotten child, the end we all turn into sea form and die" she said in a monotone. (If you read shugo chara encore then you would know about the last part of the sentence)

"So you want me to take who you decided was your child and love and care for her?" I asked remembering what she made me promise.

"Yes because I know your mom… She has a kind heart and would have passed that down to you. Whenever Rima would tell us about you and rant on and on and on, she would slip up and say how you were kind or sweet or handsome." Bridgette said smirking at the end " But those little slip up were always true because if you make the mistake of saying something nice that is out of place in a rant of dislike, it can only be that person's true feelings that are locked away…" Bridgette finished

We landed on a cliff and began walking towards a powerful Bilgewater demon nest. That might be an outpost for Jayden due to its closeness to Seiyo and size.

"So if that's… How she feels then… I have to make it up to her for being a coward and not confessing my true feelings." I answered and Bridgette nodded

"Well sadly our heart to heart chat is over and we have to go beat the living shit out of some demons to either A. get info on Rima and Jayden's whereabouts or B. Find Jayden and rip his spine out to mount on his fireplace because seeing his face there would most likely give me nightmares" said Bridgette calmly.

Huh maybe Bridgette had a hand in Rima's sense of humor.

"Got it." I said as we crept up on the nest, it had wooden planks crudely attached to it and the visible shell was a wasp nest gray. Two Bilgewater demons patrolled the entrance, they were burnt bones black, had foot long curved spikes sticking out of their shoulders, walked on two legs with human like feet expect the toenails were yellow and twisted at unsightly angles, a short pit bull like tail that worked like a needle and had venom in it that could devour flesh, skull-like faces that had hungry eyes and needle teeth, they had hands that ended in 2-inch long yellow claws and from their shoulder to their wrists they had bat-wing like flaps of skins that could allow they to fly for short times and oh did I mention they both had _pistols?_ Because this breed was smarter and had shorter claws they could wield firearms.

I heard a small click and notice Bridgette pull out a purple futuristic-looking sniper rifle with a green energy cartage, she looked at me and pulled out a black battle-rifle with red and orange thermal energy lines running from the back to the trigger and to the barrel of the gun. I nodded my head and took aim she pointed at the one farther away while I focused on the one closer. We both fired at the same time my shoot in the chest while her's hit the other in the neck. We changed position as uproar ensued where many more demons rushed out towards the spot where me and Bridgette had vacated a second ago Leaving behind a little surprise that the demons get to C-4 themselves. (Just had to write that XD)

We snuck around to the other side of the nest and laid down some flame charges, then we moved to another new spot closer to the entrance but not closer enough where we would get hit by the charges. When the nest blows up if Jayden is in there he'll rush out from the entrance and we will catch him by surprise. 3…2...1…Boom! No Jayden, just a single demon remaining among the burning nest and killed demons. Me and Bridgette nodded and Bridgette grew her wings and flew behind the demon and put her knife to its throat while I walked calmly up to the terrified creature.

"Hello, answer our questions and we will give you a quick and painless death." I said glaring at the creature that simply glared and bared its fangs at me hissing out.

"Foolish Guardians! Jayden already sent the blonde haired demon to kill your friend and then he left to go create his own lair! You have nothing left to do but-" he was cut off when Bridgette slashed him across the neck.

"We have to go check on Yaya now!" she yelled and we both flew on a dead straight course back to Seiyo…

_Me: Sorry for the long update time! Well long for me anyways…_

_Josh: It's fine they love you anyways! :)_

_Robert: I hate it when you guys beat me at magic the gathering :( _

_Me and Josh: Too bad! Super natural mythical beast buddies who love magic and awesome stuff FTW! :D_

_All: Review or M-fuzz will send her army of Slivers on you! Or her army of Guardians if you don't know what Slivers are…_


	17. Epic battle and Rima soon to be found!

_**Me: Hello freaks!**_

_**Christina: M-fuzz we've talked about this… Don't insult the readers -.-**_

_**Me: Fine! Hello mortals! I have a few questions for you guys…**_

_**Megan h.: Shoot them out M-fuzz! We have a chapter to get too! Wait what's with the gun no I didn't mean-**_

_**Me: Rawr! *shoots random bystander***_

_**Bystander: Ah! My arm why'd you do that kid!**_

_**Me: Oh no! I killed you! Die zombie!**_

_**Megan h: M-fuzz no! *I shoot the person again* He is not a zombie…and you're a murderer…-.-**_

_**Me: Hooray my life's dream complete! I don't own shugo chara and I was wondering if I am being too descriptive and if I need more romance, please tell me! I am concerned! Remember I got a bet to win so keep the reviews coming!**_

**Normal POV Jayden's lair…**

"So that went wrong we'll get them next time love" purred Jayden as he held Rima in his lap and ran his fingers over her hair and body while trailing kisses down her neck.

"Sir! We have inform- oh sorry didn't know you were busy." Said a Fiendish emblem demon that back up and bowed his head so he couldn't see his boss and the possessed guardian.

"Make it quick then! Tell me and leave!" Jayden yelled

"Understood. The hextech demon hybrid you requested has arrived. It is waiting in the foyer for it command" the demon said and turned and left the room as if he stayed too long and would be killed if he stayed any longer. An evil smile crept across Jayden face…

**Nagihiko's POV~ **

I was walking by myself though the woods. Bridgette said she had to find out more info on everything that's happened and Yaya and Kukai had to start their training so Kukai would be able to fight. I already in _Midnight sky chief _form because I was planning to do some training today. Rhythm and Temari were at home watching Kusukusu and Harmony's eggs, hoping they would hatch.

I heard Bolt from inside me " _I sense a demonic presence nearby!" _ I quickly turned just in time to see a blue and green sword blade swing towards me, I jumped backwards into a tree and looked down at what is attacking me. It had blue and green armor like scales, a blade sticking out of one hand and a gun barrel sticking out of the other, it had two extra arms below those that looked vaguely human aside from the skin, and it had long legs that ended in hoof –like feet which were made of some type of metal and its face was covered by the same blue-green metal only leaving it small yellow eyes visible.

"_Nagihiko, watch out that's a hextech demon! They are demons that were very powerful and skilled! But they were killed by Guardians and brought back as combinations of demon and hextech weaponry!" said Bolt from inside me_

"I have been sent here to kill you by lord Jayden, may you enjoy hell" the Hextech demon said its eyes bugging slightly.

"_Nagihiko, I can tell that this demon was an assassin before it died, so treat it like one and kill the damn thing!" roared Bolt_ from inside me.

Then it charged at me and I jumped away from it, turning around quickly and kicking it in the middle of its back, I heard a crack which told me that I broke one of its vertebrae. It turned around and pointed it gun arm at me, I slashed it off and stabbed the arm below it at the root, making it useless. Before I could leap away the demon grabbed my arm and stabbed its blade into it.

"Ah!" I yelled in pain feeling the blade scrape against my bone. I swiped off the arm holding me and yanked my arm downward causing the blade to come out.

"Nagihiko! Use aura sphere on it!" echoed Bolt's voice

"_Aura Sphere!_" I yelled sending a large powerful energy ball at the demon, it was reduced to dust.

"I guess we're done here" I said turning around and getting ready to leave. Then I heard a strange sound and turned to see that the dust had formed into a giant serpent. It lunged towards me and there was no way to escape it. Just as it was five feet away from me, a figure jumped down.

"_Tectonic Barrier!"_ yelled a familiar voice that could only belong to one person… Kukai. I felt someone else grab my injured arm and looked to see Yaya put some medicine on it and begin to wrap it.

"Guys?" I said astonished. They both looked at me and smiled.

"No we are your guidance counselors, of course it's us!" said Kukai laughing

"Yeah! You think we wouldn't pick up the battling energies? What do you take us for!" whined Yaya.

"Thanks" I said

"We have to use gold fire on it, then it can't reform. Kukai can't hold that barrier up forever. So are you ready?" questioned Yaya, I nodded and Kukai let down the barrier.

"_Goldfire cannon!" _We yelled and the demon was incinerated.

"Glad that's over." I said sinking to the ground from all the energy I have been using.

"Yeah. Hey Yaya, what are you doing?" Kukai asked and I looked over to see Yaya scooping the ashes into a vile.

"Picking up our ticket to finding Rima." She said smiling at us

"What?" Me and Kukai yelled

"I'll explain" said Rylais "Bridgette can track the energy from these ashes which means we can follow the trail the demon took right back to Jayden and Rima." Rylais explained

Me and Kukai looked at each other with wide eyes and Yaya got up and said "Let's go"

**Later when they gave the ashes to Bridgette…**

"Why didn't I think of this before" said Bridgette smacking her forehead.

"Think of what?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the currently self-loathing blond.

"They're at Easter!" she yelled flinging her hands up dramatically "That's where the energy traces back to! I didn't even think of it before!" she ranted leaving Yaya and Kukai to sweat dropped while I just was shocked.

"You know what? I don't care, because know we can get Rima back. Call everyone." She said leaving the room.

So this means…I am getting Rima back.

_**Me: Yahoo! Rimahiko will be back!**_

_**All else: Yay!**_

_**Me: review or I will hide Rima again!**_

_**Megan h: M-fuzz would like to thank all her reviewers for their help and support! M-fuzz knows what she did wrong and what she did right and now the story is reaching the amazing end!**_


	18. memories and plan of action!

_**Me: Yay! I don't own Shugo chara and I'll ramble more later but right now I want to get to the story!**_

**Rima's POV~**

I had been floating for a while… Waiting in the blackness for a light. I had been here before, the last time I was possessed. In front of me wrapped in chains and out of my reach was a gold dragon that had angel wings and human eyes. It was my soul, my guardian soul. Its free will broken and chained, its wings left bleeding, its eyes showing suffering. I was waiting for the light. That would bring me home, to the warm arms of Nagihiko or the others. Something that would remind me that I was safe. That I was loved… I looked at my soul again and whispered to it.

"Ready to watch our memories again?" It nodded and a shrill noise came from its mouth and the next thing I knew I was in a memory I had with Bridgette and Yaya it was a humorous little chat over Bridgette's fear of trash cans…

"_Go take out the trash Bridgette" said Courtney as she flipped through a magazine _

"_No! Never again!" she screamed and hid in the corner as me and the other two looked at our eldest member in confusion._

"_Are you scared of them?" I asked calmly trying to keep my voice from bursting into laughter_

"_Yes, I am and I am not afraid to admit it and it all started when I was five… *flashback*_

"_Bridgette go take out the trash" a tall blonde woman said_

"_But mommy! I can't do it be myself! I am too little!" whined a five-year-old version of Bridgette "Can Vanessa help me?" _

"_No your twin doesn't need to go out in the rain and ruin her hair for something you can do on your own" her mom said dismissively and so the poor child went into the rain and started pulling trash cans around the house to the front. On the last one that was the fullest when Bridgette was on the driveway Bridgette tripped and the trash can fell on her. This very trash can also was cover in those horrible white slimy creatures that we all hate maggots. Bridgette screamed and force her way out and vowed never to take out the trash no matter what._

_*End flashback* _

"_That is the dumbest back-story I have ever heard" said Courtney "But I'll take out the trash since I know you won't do it."_

That day I learned yet another weird thing about my mentor.

"Show me a happy time" I asked the dragon nodded and another flash brought me back…

_I watched myself walk in the rain. It was something I made started doing. Bridgette told me I should let all my pain out in the rain. She said if the world could learn to walk in the rain then we would see each other in a different light, walk along side each other in the sympathy of the clouds. Learn about someone and understand their pain so they can understand yours. I was walking alone until I felt the rain stop falling on my head. I looked up to see Nagihiko standing there with stupid grin on his face._

"_Forgot your umbrella Rima? I'll share mine." He said to me and I glared at him._

"_I didn't want one. I walk in the rain without an umbrella due to a belief I got from a friend" I hissed grabbing the umbrella and pushing the button causing it to close. He raised an eyebrow at me._

"_Who gave you that idea?" he asked putting the umbrella away due to me glaring at it._

"_Someone important." I said simply _

"_Explain." He said with that annoying smile that makes me feel weird._

"_She said that the world needs to take a walk in the rain, to release their feelings and learn to understand someone, she said to soak in the rain because to will drown our pain and allow us to move on from our troubles" I explained_

"_I find that funny because that is what my mom does. She said that she met a young girl seven years ago who believed that and she found it to be an amazing belief that she decided to start following and she told me that the girl is eighteen now and trains people and works in a form of military but still continues to teach that." He said tapping his chin thoughtfully_

"_Weird but the person I know might have said that and if you don't mind me I have a walk to finish" I said staring to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him._

"_You're not going anywhere because then you won't be following your own belief" he whispered in my ear._

"_W-what?" I stuttered blushing at the close contact _

"_You said the world needs to get to know each other better so I want to learn more about you… I mean we're the only people out here." He said pulling away and grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the park._

That was a happy time even though I went out to forget about my parents forgetting my birthday. He learned about me and I learned about him. It was happy and he took me home. The thought of him made my heart fill with longing but I knew that he was coming for me…

**With everyone else no one's POV~**

"Everyone understand the plan?" asked Bridgette and everyone nodded "Alright one last run through before tomorrow." She said and began "First I will distract the guards in Easter by flying around in the lobby and being crazy, then you guys will use the Lantern of the Whisperhold to cloak yourselves and sneak to the elevator and go to the bottom floor I will follow after you make it to the elevator by flying down the shaft. When we get down there prepare for hell to break loose, there will be demons and X-eggs and Rima and Jayden. Yaya ,Kukai and Ikuto will take the demons, me and Nagihiko will take Rima and Jayden while the rest of you fight the X-eggs got it?" she said looking around for any signs of confusion.

"Let's get Rima back" Nagihiko said in a steady voice proving he was ready…

_**Me: Oh! Reaching the end people! I want you guys to check out the poll on my profile! Well if you want I guess :/**_

_**Megan h: Thank to all you guys! M-fuzz loves you!**_

_**Christina: Even though she calls you names and threatens you -.-**_

_**All expect Christina: Review or someone screws up the plan and the trashcans get them!**_


	19. The Beginning of the End

_**Me: I love my readers! I need only one more! ONE MORE to win the bet! Plus one of my favorite story writers reviewed! Because of that review I'll have Jayden have a few more moments AND because I love you guys so much I won't end it after they save Rima, I'll have another epic battle on the home city of the guardians! Isn't it great! You'll get to see all the guardians fight in ONE LAST EPIC WAR BATTLE! But can't get there until I finish here :)**_

_**Megan h: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara :)**_

**I think we'll start with no one's POV :)**

Jayden sat in his lair with Rima in front of him. He had just finished a make-out session and had heard a strange sound upstairs. Like someone bouncing off the walls and yelling but it most likely didn't mean anything none of those fools knew he was here which meant he had Rima all to himself.

"So Rima how are we going to crush them this time?" he asked the demonic Guardian.

"Hmm I don't know and I don't really give a crap either" Rima purred as he crawled into his lap and cuddled against him. In Rima's head she heard a voice and blacked out…

_**Rima's POV~**_

"Where am I?" hissed demon Rima and a figure appeared in front of her…It was herself.

"The depths of you mind, I have something to say… Don't cuddle up to Jayden so much it's bad enough he kisses us I don't want to have to disinfect the area where the sun don't shine" hissed the angel Rima before it snapped its fingers and I woke up.

"What wrong Love?" Jayden asked while holding me closer

"It's that other side again." I hissed it has bothered me countless times.

"Don't worry Love it will die when Nagihiko dies and you'll never heard from it again" he purred stroking my hair.

"Who says I am going to die? I haven't died yet and I am back to claim what's mine." Said a voice from across the room the Angel in me leaped at the sound of his voice while I just felt sick.

"You! How did you find us?" yelled Jayden

"That's for us to know and you to never find out" said Bridgette and at the sight of them the angel side warmed up my insides with happiness. Disgusting, I am sure that it shows on my face how disgusted I am.

"Go away! I don't want to be rescued!" I yelled even though the angel in me was screaming in my ear "Yes you do!"

"Jayden Abyss you are under arrest by the Guardian courts surrender now or we WILL kill you." Said Bridgette pulling out all four of her knives and glaring at Jayden . I was growling at her while angel was screaming "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

"Never! Guards kill them!" Jayden yelled and pressed a black button on his wrist pods on the wall opened reveling robots controlled by X-eggs. Our little gift from Easter.

"I guess it's the hard way then." Said Nagihiko

"Don't worry we'll take them out!" said Utau turning towards the robots.

"Guess it's two on two." I said smirking at the two while angel was telling me to sit down and take a nap until this is over.

"Guess so. Having trouble with your true self? You seem oddly conflicted" Bridgette asked smugly and her smirk grew bigger at the horrified expression on my face.

"It'll be gone as soon as we kill Nagihiko! He won't anchor it down much longer!" snarled Jayden

"Nah that's you. I am just here to reclaim MY girlfriend." Nagihiko said politely while of course damn angel was making me feel all warm and fuzzy from him saying that.

"I am done with you! Lets end this!" roared Jayden

**No one's POV~**

The battle between the forces of dark and light began. With Rima against Bridgette and Nagihiko VS Jayden. **Rima VS Bridgette**

"Rima don't you know what's going to happen? Your true self understands that this is all pointless. At some point when you are weak enough the rest of your personality will take over and you'll remember who you are and not this thing you are forced to be!" yelled Bridgette as the two blondes lashed out on each other and watched their blades collide…

"I am not your ally! Get it through your retarded head! I am in love with Jayden and that other half you speak of is weak and wrong!" yelled Rima swiping her lance at Bridgette who sidestepped it easily and swiped at Rima with one of her four knifes.

"You are. I happen to be an honors student and I am a teacher for young Guardians like yourself. I trained you we have been here before and it's right because now I will show you our past…" said Bridgette who grabbed Rima's lance which was moving slower than usual because of Rima's confusion and yanked Rima closer and placed a hand on Rima's forehead.

"What are you doing freak!" screamed Rima just before Bridgette said

"_Soul release! Battle of the divine!"_ and a flash of light devoured the two…

**Nagihiko VS Jayden**

"She is mine! I saw her first!" yelled Jayden as his and Nagihiko's weapons clashed.

"Yeah, I seem to remember her telling me she thought she killed you." Retorted Nagihiko

"Well you're just a purple-headed gay crossdresser!" yelled Jayden

"You mad bro? Because why would I be competition from you if I was gay? The calling me a crossdresser thing is only funny when Rima does it and I have awesome purple hair" Nagihiko said while smirking at the enraged boy. (If you don't get why he is mad, it's because Nagihiko came to steal Rima away :P)

"As is you even pose a threat! I killed you remember?" roared Jayden

"I gave you a decent fight and by the way you have been fighting for what? Five? Six years? You almost got your ass kicked by a total noob and because of what you did you only proved you'll grow up to be a rapist. I grew stronger from what you did and I won't let you do it to anyone again!" yelled Nagihiko as they swung at the same time and were both pushing against their blades trying to overpower the other…

_**Me: Ha! **__**I didn't end it this chapter! Still got plenty more to write!**_

_**Megan h: M-fuzz would like to thank you guys. She is only one review away from winning the bet than her brother will have to write a Shugo Chara story.**_

_**All: Review or M-fuzz will send Rima and Bridgette to Narnia and so Robert will have to write a Shugo Chara story!**_


	20. Bonus chapter! Read top AN! please!

_**Me: Hello! This is the bonus chapter! You can skip it if you want but it has some cool stuff about Rima and Jayden's past. And a section will be made for each person who reviewed! It will either be a Rimahiko moment that somehow tied into the world of Guardians, the past of Jayden and Rima, a random Guardian moment or something I think you would have liked!**_

_**Megan h: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo Chara! :3**_

**Rima and Jayden's past for **_**ponyopwnsyou143!**_

_No one's POV~ four years ago_

Bridgette and Rima were walking though the hall of the court building in Kindlegem.

"Bridgette the whole time we have been here I have been seeing normal humans as well as the other Guardians, why is that?" asked Rima

"Rima normal humans have been welcomed into our society due to them having contact with demons, like you will find people who have lost families to demons or people who have potential to become Guardians or to work for us. Does that answer your question? A lot of other Guardians talk with these people because we respect what they have been through." Explained Bridgette while smiling at the younger version of Rima.

Later that day…

"Stop! Stop!" yelled Bridgette clearly frustrated

"What is it? I did everything perfectly this time!" Rima said loudly through the training glass.

"It's not that! Just come out here…" said Bridgette waving Rima over.

"Then what is it!" said Rima huffing angrily like your average eight year old.

"It's the fact that as Guardians we were given all these powers but we were also given a higher emotional reaction. You don't show that. You have to show some sign of emotion towards the people and beings you save." Explained Bridgette who was rubbing her temples.

"Then what do you want me to do about it?" asked Rima wanting to please her teacher and show that she understood.

"Um let's see… Oh! You could learn and become friends with one of the humans in the city! Then you would be able to understand them!" exclaimed Bridgette who grinned clearly happy with her own wit.

"I guess so…" said Rima not really wanting to socialize but knowing it would be an important part of her training.

"Wait here! I'll go ask someone if they know a human around your age." Said Bridgette as she got up and ran off like the excited 14 she was at the time.

After a while Bridgette returned with a black haired boy.

"Rima this Jayden. He is an orphan whose parents were killed by demons. I want you two to become friends, I was sorry when Yaya had to go home but now you'll have a friend again! Now I have to go send a message for the Courts and I want you guys to get to know each other!" said Bridgette before leaving to head off to where she had to send the letter.

"So you're Rima?" asked Jayden

"Yeah what of it?" said Rima

"I heard you're one of the youngest guardians to sign up for becoming a Helljumper. I heard some of the other Guardians talking about it." Jayden said shrugging his shoulders.

"And you're impressed? Some of the other Guardians do so much more than me and are a lot stronger." Said Rima while rolling her eyes. "Do you even know what a Helljumper is?"

"As a matter of fact I do. They are soldiers who jump out of planes or drop out of pods in the sky to sneak up on an enemy unit. Sounds like you don't like taking compliments" Jayden said while laughing.

"I don't. Deal with it. Only a few people I will accept compliments from and you don't qualify." Hissed Rima

Jayden laughed "No wonder Bridgette told me to try and be friends with you! It's because you're a total Ice queen!"

"Ice queen?" said Rima angrily

"Yep that's going to be your new nickname" he said laughed at the enraged blonde.

" Well you're a mortal! Ha!" said Rima smirking at him.

"That's the best you can come up with?" he retorted smirking

"Live with it!" Rima yelled playfully punching him on the arm.

And that was the start of their friendship but sadly not everything worked out… One year later.

Rima was walking around the back end of the great halls when she saw…

"Jayden what are you doing?" screamed Rima shocked to see her only human friend hooking up charges to the back of the halls.

"What I am supposed to do. You could try to stop me or join me." He said shrugging.

"What do you mean? That this whole time you have been a traitor to get in and destroy places and people? You want me to turn my back on the only thing that has ever accepted me? Why I guess there is only one thing to do… Jayden! You are under arrest by the Intervention Society!" yelled Rima with tears streaming down her face as she lifted her lance and pointed it at him. "You betrayed my trust and that's something you will never get back…" she finished coldly before knocking the charges out of his hand.

"Will then Rima if this is the path you choose… I'll be back for you." Jayden said before growing wings and flying away leaving Rima glaring after him…

**A Kukya moment for ****MintCookieMonsterr**

"Kukai! Slow down!" whined Yaya who was crawling on the ground behind him due to exhaustion.

"Come on Yaya! I know you're a Guardian so you can't fool me with that anymore!" said Kukai as he walked over to his girlfriend who was dramatically crawling on the ground behind him.

"I want to be carried!" she cried giving him her best puppy-dog eyes and whimpering.

"Fine! Just hold on!" said Kukai who scooped up Yaya and swung her onto his shoulder and started running.

"Kukai! I didn't mean like this I meant in a more romantic way!" whined Yaya

"We're here!" said Kukai putting Yaya on the ground. Them were at the ice cream shop.

"Yay! Yaya hasn't had ice cream in ages because we've been so busy!" cheered Yaya

"Glad you approve. I know you guys have been working harder than normal because you've been more whiney than huggy recently." Said Kukai smirking at his girlfriend as he held open the door for her.

"Hey! Shut up! After what happened with Rima and Yaya's special drink Bridgette said she wasn't going to buy anymore red bull or monster until Yaya learned her lesson." Complained Yaya while pouting as they sat in one of the booths.

"Well she did go totally insane. I mean some of the stuff she said was just plain crazy." Kukai said in a matter of fact tone.

"But it was funny! And Rima wasn't grumpy for once!" defended Yaya

"I am not saying it wasn't! I mean she confessed to liking Nagihiko's mom! The look on his face was priceless!" Kukai said while laughing.

"Can I take your order?" A waitress asked

"Yup two scoops of banana for me!" Yaya said happily

"Two scoops peanut butter for me." Said Kukai

"Ok be right back." The waitress said turning around and leaving the table.

"Hey do you know where we are?" asked Kukai

"No, should I?" responded Yaya

"Well this is where I first met you…

_A seven year old version of Kukai was walking along carelessly licking his ice cream. Not too far away was a six year old who was also eating ice cream. Kukai walked straight into the girl and she dropped her ice cream._

"_Awww you made Yaya drop her ice cream!" cried the little girl._

"_But you dropped it not Yaya" said Kukai in a confused voice _

"_No Yaya is Yaya" whined the girl._

"_Oh I get it you talk in third person!" exclaimed Kukai snapping his fingers_

"_Yeah! But you made Yaya drop her ice cream and that makes her sad" said Yaya looking down at her fallen treat._

"_I'll share with you!" said Kukai holding out his cup of ice cream and offering her the spoon._

"_Yay! Thank you! Other people might have just left but you were nice! Want to be friends?" asked Yaya_

"_Yeah best friends! And the best part is that since you're a girl I can marry you!" said Kukai cheerfully _

"_It's a deal!" cheered Yaya and the two kids shook hands._

"Yaya remembers now and you know what else is special about this place?" asked Yaya

"What?" Kukai asked confused and then Yaya placed her lips on his and kissed him.

"This is where we shared our first kiss" Yaya finished

**This is a guardian facebook moment for da' Purple Neko X.X**

**Bridgette f.: ** Ri~Ma~Hi~ko! For the wIN! nanananaNA! Watch them make out when we are not looking! :D

"**Starlight":** I approve! ;)

**Yaya Y.: **I love you Bridgette XD I heard you singing this downstairs, Rima is all like O/O right now as she looks for her laptop XD

**Rima M.: **Found it and FUCK YOU Bridgette! There is nothing between us!

"**Starlight": **Awwww I wanted you as my daughter in law Q.Q Are you sure you can't reconsider?

**Bridgette F.:** Yeah Rima won't you reconsider? T.T How do you think Nagihiko would feel if he saw this?

**Rima M.: **Crossdressers have no feelings -.-

**Yaya Y.: **Yes they do! I found a picture of you in his desk!

**Bridgette F.: **O.o you went through his stuff?

**Yaya Y: **No I didn't, I searched for candy and sweets when Nagihiko was not around and found his "eye candy" :P

**Rima M.: **creeper… -.-

"**Starlight**": It's true though :3 And can you wear a kimono for the wedding? I think it would look good on you.

**Bridgette F.: **Can I be the maid of honor? :D

**Yaya Y.: **Yaya calls flower girl! :3

**Rima M.:** THERE IS NO FUCKING WEDDING!

**M-fuzz: **Aww I wanted to come Q.Q

**Rima m.:** Well it's never going to happen!

**May M**.: It is :3

**Rima M.:** You know I have dirt on you right? :)

**May M.:** No you don't :D

**Rima M.: **CONTESTSHIPPING FTW! :D

**Drew H. likes this**

**May M.: **Oh god…

**Rimahiko! For Ripplerose!**

In the rain with Rima and Nagihiko after Nagihiko had took Rima to talk with him.

"So who told you to walk in the rain?" asked Nagihiko the two were sitting under a tree.

"My friend Bridgette, she told me that as long as I am under the sun and stars she will watch over me and as long as I am in the rain she will drown out my fears." Whispered Rima for fear that if the words were uttered to loudly the mystical message they contain would be lost in the wind.

"Well when I was younger, my mom told me I had a babysitter and I said 'No way! I didn't have one before and I won't have one now!' she told me that my babysitter has always been there watching over me when she was gone. She said to me that my babysitter was like the wind and the sun and rain, I had asked her 'How can one person be so many things?' She looked me straight in the eyes and said 'Nagihiko she wished to be like that, to be like the wind, swift and everlasting, and to be like the sun and stars so she can watch over those who mean so much to her and to be like the rain. To drown out our problems' I had said 'The rain doesn't do that it's just cold and wet.' My mother had looked at me and laughed and told me the rain was magical and more than just something as simple as that." Nagihiko said just as quietly

"That's a mouthful. But yeah the same meaning." Said Rima softly remembering the happy times before a shiver ran through her body.

"Are you cool? Want me to walk you home?" asked Nagihiko in a concerned voice

"Yes I would like both those things. But first…" she nuzzled against him "Let's spend a little more time in the rain…

**Bridgette and Courtney's bet for Purplellamaof2011 **

"So who won?" asked Bridgette as Courtney just growled and held her nose up in the air.

"I think I did." She said simply

"Well I think it's a draw because they pretty much got together when Rima brought Nagihiko back so that would be… A week and 3 days! That closer to what I guessed!" exclaimed Bridgette

"You guessed wrong and we are not rounding I say I am right!" Courtney proclaimed loudly

"Wait a second 1 week and 3 days that sounds familiar… Hold on I got to get my laptop!" announced Bridgette

"How could it? We were the only two in the bet!" Courtney yelled at Bridgette's retreating figure.

"I am back!" sang Bridgette who was randomly on Courtney's other side.

"Ahh! How did you get-? Oh yeah light speed… What was so important!" hissed Courtney

"Well my sore loser of a cousin it is this!" Bridgette shoved the laptop into Courtney's hands

"What do you want me to look at?" Courtney growled and Bridgette put her finger on one of the comments…

"Purplellamaof2011… "I bet that they will be together in 1 week 3 days 2 hours and 57 seconds! Still loving your story and following it's every move!" What the fuck! Do you mean?" roared Courtney

"Yep we lost to a random purple llama, gotta be more careful of those in the future… Bye!" yelled Bridgette cheerfully as Courtney ripped the laptop to shreds.

**Other Guardians randomness! For ****Josephine Dark**

"Trust me Rima you'll love the other Guardians in our ranking." Said Bridgette who was smiling because after she dropped Rima off with the other four Guardians in their unit she was going on a date.

"I hope so." Said Rima in a monotone and they opened the door to reveal four girls all around the same height.

One had a claw mark on her throat, violet eyes and a band on her arm that said 'May, Mentor Shadows, Void master' (May from Pokémon) the girl next to her had long brown hair and a band that said Rachel, Striker, thief and she had dull orange eyes.

The next girl also had brown hair which was in a style like May's and had ocean blue eyes and a band that said Sapphire, Savage, ravager and last but not least a girl with black and red hair that went just past her shoulders, neon green eyes that looked like they belonged on a monster and a band that said Amelia, Scare, Cho'gath terror of the void.

"Rima these are the other four Guardians. May, Rachel, Sapphire and Amelia. May rules over the void, Rachel uses fire, ashes and glass, Sapphire uses water and animals and Amelia is the creature that was once our enemy Cho'gath so she can grow scales and use fear. I got to go or I'll be late so bye!" said Bridgette happily as she left.

"So you're the new girl huh?" said Rachel who was painting something on a banner in the corner.

"Yeah."

"Heard a bit about you. We're the quadruples because we act like we are sisters and we heard that you became Bridgette's other student. You see we were all trained by May and we have always talked with Bridgette." Said Amelia

"Yaya told me that you are a bit of an ice queen buts that's ok. It's hard to like people after they treat you like that every time you meet them" said Sapphire nodding her head and cocking it to the side to study Rima more closely.

"How did you-?"

"We just know it's kind of our thing. To figure people out and understand their pain." Said May who had remained silent until this point because she had been spacing out.

"Oh that's interesting so you figure stuff about people by staring into their souls or something?" said Rima sarcastically

"Nah not all of us. May can, for some reason Sapphire can tell by smells, Amelia by fears and me well I learned to pick a target because I lived on the streets and had to steal to live." Explained Rachel "and by the way here's your wallet" she said smirking and she tossed it to Rima.

"I see don't do that again or I'll shoot you." Said Rima in a monotone

"I like this girl." Said May who was smiling at Rachel's expression.

After that Rima began to trust other Guardians more and train with them. (Contestshipping FTW sorry I am running out of stuff T.T )

**Facebook with everyone for Taylor8399!**

**Amu H.:** We all have those friends that just need to… GET TOGETHER AND ADMIT THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! Hint R hint X Hint N ;)

**Yaya Y.:** Yaya agrees!

**Kukai S. likes this comment**

**Ikuto T**.: You talking in third person like the ace in the cradle?

**Utau H. likes this comment**

**Yaya Y**.: Ace in the cradle?

**Rima M.: **I took the hint Amu but that doesn't mean I am going to listen to it. -.-

**Nagihiko F.:** Hurtful! I thought I was to die for… T.T

**Rima M.:** Go cry somewhere else!

**Amu H.: **Let it all out Rima ;)

**Rima M.: **That's it revenge time -.-

**Amu H.:** ?

**6 people like this comment**

**Rima M.: **Amuto FTW!

**Ikuto T. likes this comment**

**Bridgette F:** Here we go again…

**15 people like this comment**

**Lastly for****Okashii Momoko**** and the other reviewers… a poem!**

She is out of my league

This queen she is

Boys chase her while girls envy

Her beauty dazzling, her voice a jewel

Her eyes glowing, her cool air aloof

The sunset that precedes the night

Gold rays that tumble down before the pale glow of white stars

An angel from heaven

A goddess made by myth

No one should possess a beauty like this

But her past is scarred and personality cold

But beyond that is a true love untold

Locked away from not being used

Her family's cruelty a terrible truth

Forcing her to lock it inside

But I think I will give this lost angel a try

For me to hold her tight and banish her fears

Her knight that gives off an unmistakable gleam

Her one star that hangs in the sky

Waiting for her to be ready to try

A chance at love

In the radiant sky's dance, the one chance at a love as true as mine…

_**Me: Done I hope you guys are happy with your gift! I thinked the Rimahiko poem sucked though T.T**_

_**All: Review or M-fuzz will assume the worst!**_


	21. Return of Comet and loss of Solarbeam

**Me: Hey peeps! I love all of you! (Insert creepy smile here)**

**Christina: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara but she is starting to creep me out O.O**

**Nagihiko's POV~**

As me and Jayden continued to fight I noticed that Rima and Bridgette looked like they were frozen in time. I hope Bridgette knows what she's doing…

"What's wrong Girly-boy?" sneered Jayden as we clashed

"Nothing just thinking of how much you sicken me" I retorted as I parried another one of Jayden's blows.

"I loved her first and you know it!" roared Jayden

"And you broke her trust into a million pieces I don't care who was first I just want to be her last" I growled

"As if! I'll kill you again and this time no one will save you and I'll make sure no one is left to even mourn!" Jayden growled as we continued clashing when a brilliant light engulfed the lair…

**Rima's POV!**

I was back inside my soul chamber. The dark Jayden controlled side of me was nowhere to be seen. Then I heard a voice…

"I am here Rima" I whipped around to see Bridgette walking towards me the ground she was walking on ripped like water with every step she took.

"Bridgette!" I cried running down towards her and hugging her.

"I missed you too Rima but I am sorry but our reunion has to be cut short…" she trailed off looking up at my chained soul with sad eye that contained an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"What do you mean?" I asked scared that I might be trapped in this form.

"I am taking your place…" whispered Bridgette my eyes widened in shock and began to fill with tears.

"No you can't! There has to be another way!" I yelled pulling away from her.

"I have to Rima, but unlike you I won't be possessed… I'll be put into my dormant state inside my angel halo. I will need you to get out of here and bring it to Command Megan so she can restore me. Please don't let Geoff know what happened, I-I don't want him to worry…" she explained walking past me and towards my chained soul.

"No! No! No!" I cried out running towards her and suddenly it began to rain inside my soul falling as quick and fast as the tears on my face.

"I have to do this Rima. I know Nagihiko won't be able to kill Jayden and this is the only other way and it easier to perform." She said looking at me with those eyes that equaled my sadness and the other emotion…Guilt. She grabbed hold of the chained and they wrapped around her slowly her guardian symbols lit up on her body and started moving towards the halo that rose over her head and as each circle left a part of her body it turned to stone until she gave me one last look before her eyes became empty and stone…

"No…" I whispered walking though the rain that lashed though my soul towards the stone body of my mentor.

"Why?" I asked her frozen body before removing the halo. It felt warm like the sunrays she fought and relaxed in. As I turned it over in my hands an egg fell out. Solaris's egg covered in tropical plants and a burning sun. I was drenched in my sorrow and as the light came to take me to reality I did so with a heavy heart…

**Nagihiko POV~**

There was another flash of light and me and Jayden both looked over to see Rima. Not just Rima My Rima, the demon wings were gone, so were the horns and her eyes even though they held sadness over something I couldn't see I saw love in them as she looked at me.

"W-what but how?" Jayden said obvious shocked

"Bridgette that's how." Growled Rima as she held a halo close to her chest making me wonder what happened in there. Rima's two eggs flew out of my pocket and hatched on either side of Rima's shoulders. I heard a final crash behind me and looked to see one last heart's egg fly away from the mass of broken metal.

"Oh crap" Jayden said plainly frustrated before leaping backwards towards the wall and opening a hatch before jumping in it. But I didn't have time to worry about him because Rima had run over to me and holding onto me tightly and sobbing quietly into my armor.

"Let's get her home." Said Amu as I scooped up Rima bridal style and we carefully (and by carefully I mean destroying everything in sight kind of careful) left the building and made our way over to my house to ask Rima what had happened in there with Bridgette.

**Skipping the explanation because you guys know what happened: P**

The others left the room to give me and Rima so alone time.

"You know I love you right?" I whispered in her ear as I pulled her close to me.

"Now I do." She whispered back her golden orbs staring deeply into mine.

"Then can you forgive me and be my girlfriend?" I said letting love penetrate my voice as I held her closer.

"There is nothing I have to forgive you for and…Yes." She whispered as our lips met for the second time and the world around us seemed to melt away. All our troubles and fears, the pain and sorrow left us alone so we could share this moment… Our moment. But of course too soon did her soft lips leave mine as we both got up and walked out of the room holding hands.

Ready for what the world had to throw at us next and aware that our next destination was Kindlegem…

_**Me: It's not over yet fools!**_

_**Christina: Forget it. -.- she isn't going to stop insulting people -.-**_

_**Me: Of course I am not :P**_

_**Megan h: Yeah this is M-fuzz we're dealing with here . -.-**_

_**Robert: Yep -.-**_

_**Me: I hoped you guys liked this chapter!**_

_**All: Review or M-fuzz ban Bala-balance from this world!**_


	22. More issues and a date to prepare!

_**Me: I am so sorry I made you wait!**_

_**Christina: You weren't that late -.-**_

_**Me: Whatever moving on to the story. I don't own shugo chara.**_

**Nagihiko's POV~**

We were getting ready to cross though the gateway. Rima had told us that we needed the help of the Commandant bring Bridgette out of her dormant state. All of us were going, we had chosen not to leave anyone behind because of the warfare that was said to be going on at the guardian's home world.

"Are you all ready? This might be a little overwhelming" asked Rima

"We can handle it, don't worry about us." Utau said proudly

"Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you." Replied Rima and we all walked through the gateway.

I gazed around this wasn't the place we had entered to last time. We were in a courtyard that was filled with flowers and other people.

"Hey, Rima this isn't where we touched down last time. Where are we?" I asked

"The Garden of Edgewood. __It is a sacred place where we come to search for guidance among nature. This weird because the gate only sends us where we need to go, last time we appeared before the council because we had an audience with them. Something must be wrong." Explained Rima who clutched Bridgette's halo tighter when she said "something must be wrong"

"It's ok. Just find someone and ask to see the Commandant. You can do that right?" requested Amu

"Yeah we can! Come on Rima let's go! We are sure to find someone around here!" cheered Yaya as she ran ahead of the group and straight into a tall dark skinned girl and Yaya bounced off her and fell to the ground while the girl simply stood there and looked down. Then her face turned into a huge grin and she picked up Yaya off the ground and gave her I hug.

"Oh Yaya! It's nice to see you again!" ? Yelled as Yaya started laughing and Rima raised an eyebrow at them.

"Inferno! I. Can't. Breath!" yelped Yaya as Inferno swung her around.

"Oh sorry. Heh heh. So what brings you here?" Inferno asked

"We're looking for the Commandant. We have a favor to ask." I spoke up for the first time and her gaze snapped onto me.

"Oh you must be Nagihiko I have heard a lot about you from M-fuzz, I'll take you guys there but I have to leave soon so you better keep up!" she said loudly before starting to run off.

We had to sprint to keep up with who was revealed to be "Captain Inferno". A friend of the Ultima and the head of special assault forces. I gazed around as we ran to see the sparkling building made of stuff I couldn't name and the stranger creatures that wandered the streets. It wasn't out of ordinary for us to be running because we saw other groups who were running at much faster paces and some were even flying to increase their speed.

Inferno stopped suddenly and we were in front of the infirmary. It was a giant marble building with golden veins lacing through the walls.

"We're here! Now peace out kids' cause the "ferno" gotta run!" said Inferno before running off to god knows where.

"She was strange but look at the artwork on this place!" cheered Miki as she flew over to inspect the building.

"I'll help you commoner- I mean Miki" Roared Kiseki before flying over.

"Looks like we're waiting outside!" cheered Ran before her and the other charas flew over to look at the statues and play in the small fountain out front.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner!" exclaimed Rima looking at Yaya "The Commandant also works here due to the healing properties of her powers!"

"So she works as a nurse or something?" Questioned Kukai

"Sort of. She is more like a medic and scientist. She develops new programs for the medical robots and she must have not wanted to have been disturbed because of that!" explained Yaya while skipping towards the building and opening the door

"Are you sure we can just walk in?" Tadase asked

"We can. But you can't." Rima said bluntly

"Rima! Don't be so mean to them, I am sure they'll be allowed." I exclaimed giving her a playful glare because I thought she was kidding.

"They're actually not Nagihiko" Yaya began looking at me and Kukai so he would listen as well " It's not because they're humans, it's because they haven't been cleared to enter the infirmary, and all visitors must receive a pass if they want to enter certain places due to safety precautions" explained Yaya

"That's fine we'll wait out here." Utau said dismissively

"Ok, just stay put." Kukai teased and the four of us entered the building.

As we open the door the typical hospital smell reeked out and we walked to the front desk in shock because the person seated there was another one of the guardians I meet at the courts the other day… Christina.

"Hello! What can I help you guys with!" She asked cheerfully

"Christina we came to see Commandant Megan. Can you take us to her?" Rima asked politely. For some reason when she mentioned the commandant a look of sadness had entered Christina's eyes.

"O-of course you see her." She said and we nodded and followed her down the hall, our footsteps echoing as we went.

"Here we are." She said while unlocking a door and walking away. The commandant must be with a patient or something.

When we all entered the room, Yaya and Rima both gasped and looked shocked at the person laying on the bed… The commandant.

She didn't appear to have any injuries but she had an IV in her arm and it clearly stated by her surrounds that she has been staying here, a green egg with glowing symbols set on the table, a stack of books by the bed and some get-well cards on the other counter.

"Hello. I wasn't excepting any visitors today and I never would have thought to have you guys come here. What is it that you want because in my state I can do very little." She explained sadly

"W-what happened?" asked Kukai because Yaya must have told him all about the champions being strong and never being in the hospital. Ever.

"Well I didn't expect you to hear about it because you were also deep within the tangled webs of darkness but on the other side. There was a battle here and toxin got into the command room, me and the other mentor May were the only ones in there and we were both poisoned, neither of us well die but for now we are handicapped and I can't so much as lift a book off the shelf with my mind. You see the toxin targeted our most powerful traits and mine was my mind power which means that now I cannot lift a feather with the power of mind." She explained

"B-but we came here because of what happened to Bridgette! She is in her dormant state and before she went into it she said only you can bring her out!" Rima cried I quickly put an arm around her and she accepted the gesture and brought herself closer to me.

"I am not the only one who can." Megan said softly "I wish I could help because Bridgette wasn't only a great soldier but a great person. I also wish I could at least pinpoint someone with that ability but I can't due to the toxin, but I assure you that I am not the only who can do it and you must find them or wait for the toxin's effects to wear off." Megan finished

"Thank you for your help. We appreciate it." I said before we turned and left the room and infirmary.

**Outside**

"You mean to say we have to go on some quest to another person who can perform the spell?" asked Utau angrily.

"Sadly yes." Said Yaya with a pouty face

"Well right now Nagihiko and Rima have reservations" Kukai said while scratching the back of his head.

"What?" me and Rima exclaimed

"We planned your first date!" yelled Yaya happily "At wolf's point! Which means it's fancy so let's go back to the suites and get you changed!" and then her and Kukai dragged us off while the others followed calmly behind…

_**Me: Done!**_

_**Megan H: I am in the hospital! How could you do that to me! Q.Q**_

_**Me: because I can and I did :p**_

_**Josh: M-fuzz would like to say that she is sorry for being very very late so don't kill her.**_

_**All: Review or Nagihiko and Rima will have to go to their date…IN THE NUDE! :D**_


	23. First date and the solution!

_**Me: Yo!**_

_**Christina: Hi :)**_

_**Megan h: Hello!**_

_**Olivia: (Sheep noise):D**_

_**All else: -.-**_

_**Brian: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara!**_

**Nagihiko's POV~**

I can't believe they did this… Ok so I am happy but could they at least ask permission next time! Back to the present, I am currently waiting outside Rima's door waiting for her to finish. The door opened… I turned to Rima in a strapless, white dress that reached mid-thigh the entire dress looked like angel feathers wrapped around her body.

"Ready to go?" she asked snapping me out of some very ungentlemanly thoughts.

"Sure" I said and both of us headed off to the restaurant, Wolf's Point where our reservation was booked.

It was on the outskirts of the city built into the Wolven Mountain Range. The second we there we were also deafened…

"OH! My! God!" squealed the girl at the waiting area "I thought Yaya was screwing with me!"

"Rachel, shut up!" growled Rima to the brown haired girl

"Fine, just follow me to your table where I'll watch in and take pictures!" she said making a demented fan girl face.

"Rachel, obsess over your Rimahiko fan girly-ness another day, this is their first date and I was given orders by May that you are not allow to ruin it." Growled a girl with black and red hair.

"Thanks Amelia, I don't need Rachel squealing the whole time" muttered Rima apparently she knew this group.

"No problem but I hope you know Yaya had started a whole Rimahiko fandom of you guys here" Amelia said shrugging as she led them to their table.

"She what?" Me and Rima yelled

"Quiet! This place is a fancy restaurant! " hissed Amelia "By the way your real waiter will be here soon" she finished winking at us before leaving.

"Hello my name is Geoff and may I take your order- oh hey Rima is this the Nagihiko I have been hearing so much about?" I saw Rima's eyes widen and I looked at the boy. Well man and then I realized with a jolt. He is Bridgette's boyfriend…

"Oh hey" said Rima weakly trying to pull off the embarrassed cover and I turned to give him a fake nervous smile.

"Hello" I said politely

"Hey since you guys are here that means Bridgette is here as well right?" he asked hopefully I shot Rima a pleading look because I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Geoff, but Bridgette had to help Starlight with some stuff back in my dimension and she'll be here soon." Rima lied while smiling apologetically to him.

"Oh that's too bad… Do you guys know what you want yet?" He asked changing the subject and smiling brightly at us but I knew it was an act.

He was trying to play the "cool" boyfriend when in fact he missed her. I took in his appearance to try and find a little more about him to see why him and Bridgette had so much "chemistry" as Yaya put it. He was about 6.1 feet tall, wore a cowboy hat had blond hair that went to his neck, a small goatee and a tan. Seemed like he was the laid back type like Bridgette but I can't judge everything off his appearance.

**After they ordered because I am too lazy to think of romantic food :P**

"It's hard to believe that we can have a moment like this after everything that has happened…" Rima said quietly. I entwined my fingers with hers and smiled.

"Well for one thing if it wasn't for you I'd be six feet under right now" I said

"That was nothing you'd do the same for me, you hunted me down and fought Jayden even though you knew he was stronger than you" she said quietly remembering what happened that day.

"I guess but now we have another quest on our hands" I said softly tightening my grip on her hand

"You ready to go?" asked Rima

"Sure can't stay too long we still have work to do" I said bitterly we got up and told Geoff we were leaving and he said that Yaya and Kukai had dropped off the money a while ago so we could just leave.

As we walked outside and were out of sight of the building. I turned to Rima and did something I had been waiting to do for a while now. I kissed her.

I pulled her small body close to mine and kissed her softly. She responded eagerly and kissed back as I lifted her petite body off the ground while she wrapped her arms around my neck. Then our moment was shattered where a loud "click!" and a flash went off.

"Hello promotion! Front cover of The Daily Ember here I come!" cheered Rachel happily as Rima turned red and yelled at Rachel's retreating figure…

"Wait until I tell May!"

"Oh well it was nice while it lasted…" I muttered

"Agreed. But come on we'll have more time to ourselves later" Rima said placing her small hand in mine and we walked back to where we were staying…

**Rima's POV~**

I was sitting in the living room of this huge suite looking through a book on guardian rituals while everyone else sat around doing the homework that had been sent to us.

"Why did uncle have to send so much" groaned Tadase

"I hate it!" yelled Yaya as she threw her book at the wall. Nagihiko signed and Ikuto kept poking Amu who sent him a glare every time he did.

"Hey Rima I have a question." Said Nagihiko coming over to me and sitting down

"What is it?" I asked closing "Rituals of a Reborn Era" to get better look at my boyfriend. God I love saying that but of course I'd never say that out loud.

"What's the difference between Aura and Mana?" he asked

"Aura is the life force of all living things that animates our being and Mana is the force that drives us, you can always recognized someone's Aura no matter what form their in while Mana isn't unique from thing to thing. Although both can be harnessed to be used against foes they are two very different elements" I explained

"So you mean if Geoff saw Bridgette's halo he'd know it's her?" Nagihiko asked

"Yes, yes I would. I thought you guys were hiding something from me but I never thought it'd be this serious" My jaw dropped and I turned to the door to see Geoff leaning on the doorway and glaring at us.

"How'd you know?" I said

"You and Yaya had completely different stories" he said looking back and forth at me and Yaya

"Geoff I know you're mad at us-" Nagihiko began

"Of course I am mad! Don't you think I have a right to know what happened?" Geoff yelled breaking his glare and looking at us with almost pleading eyes.

"I am sorry but how were we supposed to tell you? I mean we thought the Commandant would just bring her back and e could all just be happy but she's hurt so we have no way of bringing her back until she gets better or we find another solution." I explained sadly

"I know!" sang someone behind Geoff

"Huh?" we all exclaimed as the guardian Rook Brian hopped into the room and smiled cutely at all of us. Are you telling me that a five year old can find a way to bring Bridgette back in one second where I have spent an entire day pouring over books and finding nothing!

" You just need to ask my sister to use the Heaven's covenant!" he exclaimed and I face palmed at the fact that I didn't even think to look at anything about the covenants….

_**Me: Done! And Don't worry! I'll explain the covenants next chapter!**_

_**Megan H: Took you long enough to finish this chapter… -.-**_

_**Brian: YAY!**_

_**All: Review or M-fuzz will shower you in glitter!**_


End file.
